Wammy's girls Near, Mello and Matt generation
by Chizakura Rakuen
Summary: Elles sont huit. Huit filles de la Wammy's house, huit du top dix, juste derrière Near, Mello et Matt. Avec des histoires différentes, des origines différentes, des vies différentes. Huit meilleures amies, huit soeurs, huit génies, huit Wammy's girls, Ash, Blaze, Eden, Gun, Justice, Linda, Mistya, Scythe. Recueil de one shot sur leur passé.
1. Ash

**Le premier recueil de one shot de ma série Wammy's girl, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y aura en tout huit histoires, plus ou moins longues, et plus ou moins réussies (ça dépend de mon intérêt pour le personnage). Je prie pour que vous ne trouviez pas ça répétitif, et que vous ne penserez pas que certaines sont des Mary-Sue (désolée, mais lorsque vous voulez en faire une belle et sportive, sachant qu'elle est une Wammy's girl, elle sera automatiquement très intelligente !). Ce sont les huit filles du top dix, et sept d'entre elle (l'une est un cas particulier) sont souvent évoquées dans mes autres histoires. Ce sont leurs histoires, leurs passés, la façon dont elles sont atterries à la Wammy's house. Je ne raconte pas la suite, à vous d'imaginer. Je dirais juste les liens qui se formeront entre elles à la fin de chaque one shot.  
Pourquoi avoir écrit ça ? Parce qu'il y a énormément d'hommes dans Death Note, et peu de femmes. Parce que la seule vraie Wammy's girl de Death Note, c'est Linda. Parce que j'avais envie de montrer que les filles aussi peuvent être fortes et intelligentes dans un manga aussi masculin.**

**Cette première histoire est celle de Ash, scientifique rationnelle et blasée, très calme et pointilleuse, qui porte une blouse et ne sors jamais sans son dossier.**

**Disclaimer : L, Watari, la Wammy's house, Linda appartiennent à Ohba et Obata, les filles sont à moi.  
Rating : T à cause des thèmes comme la mort, l'orphelinat... sinon, c'est gentillet.  
Bonne lecture ! (PS : désolée si ça vous paraît invraisemblable, et si le fait qu'elle apprenne l'anglais aussi vite vous semble exagéré, mais les autres ne causent pas norvégien. PPS : Oui, Watari parle plein de langues, c'est normal)**

* * *

_I'm waking up  
To ash and dust  
I wipe my brow, and I swept my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

**_Radioactive, Imagine dragons_**

* * *

**Ash **

La fumée et la cendre emplissent ses poumons. Elle est assise dans les décombres de ce qui avait été le laboratoire de ses parents, à présent explosé et complètement en ruine. Elle a mal partout. Le souffle de l'explosion l'a catapultée dans les airs, et l'atterrissage a été rude. Mais pas autant que sa douleur lorsqu'elle a vu les cadavres de ses parents, déchiquetés et brûlés. Ils étaient dans le laboratoire. Ils n'ont pas pu survivre. Elle, elle était devant la porte de sa maison, qui s'y trouve à dix mètres environ.

-Maman, gémit-elle, papa !

Quatre ans. Elle a quatre ans. Elle est très jeune, et déjà intelligente pour son âge. Elle a tout de suite compris qu'une expérience avait mal tourné, qu'elle était orpheline. Que rien ne serais plus jamais comme avant.

-À l'aide ! crie-t-elle de sa voix rendue rauque par la souffrance, telle qu'elle a mis du temps avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau. Maman !

Ses appels sont vains, et elle le sait. Mais qu'y peut-elle ? Elle ne se fait pas d'illusion, elle sait qu'elle n'a plus personne, qu'elle est seule. Et pourtant, elle continue à appeler ses parents, leur âme, leur fantôme, qu'ils la protègent. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues rebondies, ses sanglots résonnent dans le silence. Elle a mal. Ses longs cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval sont ternes et sales, ses yeux bleu sombre ont perdu cet éclat de vivacité qui les anime toujours, sa peau blanche est couverte d'écorchures et son visage un peu sévère et sec est décomposé par la douleur.

-À l'aide, murmure-t-elle. S'il vous plait.

Elle sait que ses parents s'exposaient à de gros risquent en travaillant sur des expériences à danger. Qu'ils l'exposaient aussi, par la même occasion. Ils n'auraient donc pas dû prévoir une mesure en cas d'accident ? La seule chose qu'elle sait est qu'ils donnaient des séminaires et des cours à un endroit mystérieux, et que ces personnes pourraient l'accueillir s'il y avait un problème, mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur mort.

Elle attend depuis elle ne sait combien de temps. Sa maison et le labo sont loin de la ville, à l'écart de toute habitation. Est-ce que ces personnes sont au courant pour la mort de ses parents, est-ce qu'ils vont venir ? Roulée en boule entre deux tables brûlées, elle serre contre elle le dossier où ses parents notaient leurs expériences. Elle sait lire, mais les termes scientifiques lui sont étrangers. Et elle n'a pas cherché à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Ça lui rappelle trop ses parents.

Un vent froid se lève. La voilà obligée de bouger pour décrocher une blouse presque intacte sur un reste de porte manteau, et de l'enfiler. C'est celle de sa mère. Visiblement ses parents ne pensaient pas avoir fait une bombe, qui a explosé avec un retard, les prenant par surprise. Les larmes redoublent encore. Elle renifle, tentant de réprimer ses pleurs, d'être forte, mais ce n'est pas simple. C'est si dur, même, de ne pas sangloter en pensant qu'elle est seule. Elle commence à monter sa barrière intérieure, pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les émotions nuisibles, à barricader son cœur à ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas facile, mais elle persévère. Ses parents étaient doux et gentils, mais sévères, comme son visage de glace. Elle doit adopter la même attitude. Ils n'aimaient pas lorsqu'elle pleurait. Depuis toujours, pour elle, pleurer, montrer ses sentiments, c'est être faible. Elle ne veut pas être faible. Elle veut être forte. Dans n'importe quelle situation, maîtresse d'elle-même, un masque de glace. Elle a quatre ans, et son intelligence précoce a déjà prit le dessus sur sa tristesse. Ses parents n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle pleure. Elle ne pleurera plus.

Non, elle ne pleurera plus jamais.

Soudain, le roulement d'une voiture et une sirène se font entendre. Elle tourne la tête pour apercevoir un homme assez âgé qui sort d'un véhicule luxueux, suivi par une ambulance, et des sauveteurs. Elle sait qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien pour ses parents, c'est trop tard. Le vieil homme hoquette de stupeur en découvrant l'état du labo et les corps, donne des ordres en anglais, et l'aperçoit enfin. Son air est doux, attentionné. Elle l'apprécie. Il s'approche d'elle, se met à sa hauteur, tandis qu'elle sèche ses yeux humides.

-Tout va bien ? demande l'homme.

Elle hoche la tête, soulagée de voir enfin des gens.

-Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-J'ai juste chuté, grimace-t-elle.

-Ça ne m'a pas l'air bien grave, mais je vais quand même t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Il soupire, heureux de la voir en bonne santé, et elle recule d'un demi-millimètre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? interroge-t-elle, méfiante.

-Je m'appelle Watari.

-Watari ?

-Oui. Tu es bien la fille de Monica et Allan Solberg ?

-Oui.

-Je suis le fondateur de l'orphelinat où enseignaient tes parents, la Wammy's house.

-Ils enseignaient dans un… orphelinat ?

Sa curiosité prend le dessus. Il a l'air honnête, et gentil. Elle peut lui faire confiance, croire en lui. Et puis… un orphelinat… c'est une idée.

-Oui. Un orphelinat spécialisé dans l'éducation des jeunes possédant des facultés spéciales, des connaissances à exploiter.

-Des facultés… spéciales…

-C'est ça. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Ailin.

-Ailin, ça te dirait d'intégrer la Wammy's house ?

-Moi ?

-Oui.

Avec un sourire, il lui explique en quoi cette école est différente des autres, le principe de fonctionnement, le genre d'enseignement… plus elle l'écoute, plus elle a envie d'y aller. Même si c'est en Angleterre, à Winchester, loin de la Norvège, elle a quelques notions d'anglais, elle apprend vite. Finalement, elle est d'accord. Elle veut y aller !

-Watari, nous devons emmener la petite à l'hôpital ! lance un des sauveteurs.

C'est peut-être de l'anglais, elle comprend un peu. Ses parents lui en avaient enseigné des bases.

Watari prend Ailin dans ses bras et se relève.

-D'accord. Ailin, tu gardes la blouse et ton dossier ?

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête. C'est le souvenir de ses parents qu'elle emporte avec elle ! Et puis, depuis sa naissance, elle classifie les gens, les choses, elle a besoin de tout noter, de tout classer. L'ordre et la discipline, depuis toujours.

Watari l'emporte dans la voiture, et la garde avec lui durant tout le trajet. Il la conduit à l'hôpital, et avant de la quitter, il lui glisse à l'oreille :

-Leur nom est le secret des enfants de la Wammy's house. Ne le dis jamais à personne, où au personnes en qui tu as le plus confiance. Chacun porte un surnom, qu'il lui convienne ou non, donné par moi ou par L.

-L ?

-Oui. Quelqu'un t'expliqueras tout après les tests. Pour ton surnom…

Son cœur bat fort. Comment va-t-elle s'appeler ?

-J'ai choisi Ash.

Ash. La cendre. Ça lui convient parfaitement.

On l'a emmenée dans un hôpital à Winchester, et elle n'a pas dormi du trajet, car elle a décidé de perfectionner son anglais. Après les tests, on l'a mise dans un lit pour qu'elle dorme. Elle a besoin de sommeil. Ses yeux se ferment lorsqu'elle qu'elle peut enfin se reposer, tranquille et calme.

-Eh !

Dès qu'elle se réveille, elle entend une voix, qui l'interpelle, elle, visiblement, pas et quelqu'un d'autre. La voix est celle d'une fille de son âge, sans doute, forte et franche, indisciplinée et rebelle. Une infirmière entre dans la salle. Elle parle anglais mais elle a fait des progrès impressionnants dans cette langue, alors elle comprend.

-Mademoiselle, elle dort, vous ne pouvez pas…

-Non mais oh, elle est réveillée ! On m'a demandé d'aller lui causer et lui expliquer deux ou trois trucs, j'obéis !

La fille est plus dure à comprendre, elle parle vite et assez familièrement, avec un fort accent américain. Il y a un gloussement, et un glapissement de terreur de la part de l'infirmière. La fille, elle, ne bouge apparemment pas.

-Toi, obéir ? ricane le nouvel arrivant.

-La ferme, Beyond, râle la petite. Je t'ai pas causé.

-Vous, balbutie l'infirmière, vos…

-Oui, je sais, c'est bon !

Cette fois ci, c'est un adolescent qui parle. Plutôt railleur et nonchalant, mais Ailin, non, Ash, peut sentir le danger qu'il dégage, même les yeux fermés. L'infirmière part en courant. Ash ouvre les yeux, et se redresse, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une grande rousse de son âge, à la crinière flamboyante, et aux yeux émeraude exubérants. Elle est vêtue d'une tenue militaire, et joue avec un briquet. Elle à l'air rebelle, indisciplinée, explosive… tout son contraire. Et pourtant, dès le premier regard, elle l'apprécie.

-Salut ! lance-t-elle.

À côté d'elle se trouve un garçon d'environ quatorze ans, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, vêtu de sombre, dont les yeux rouge sang fixent un point au dessus de sa tête. Il a l'air sympathique, mais il est effrayant. Et il est dangereux. Très dangereux.

-Salut, répond-t-elle, une peu intimidée.

-Beyond, proteste la rousse, je peux d'ailleurs savoir ce que tu fous ici ?

-Crimson a eu un petit accident.

-Oh. Et ?

-Chute du troisième étage. Elle refuse de donner des détails.

-Ben va la voir ! Moi, je dois discuter avec Ash de certaines choses. Et de toi, accessoirement.

La petite est déjà très intelligente pour son âge, comme Ash, d'ailleurs. Une fille de la Wammy's house peut-être ? Et le garçon, Beyond, ou cette Crimson, aussi, sans doute. Beyond glousse de ce rire qui donne froid dans le dos, et recule.

-À plus ! s'exclame-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour Ash.

Puis, il tourne les talons et sors. La rousse soupire de soulagement.

-Quel emmerdeur, celui là ! Faut toujours qu'il se la ramène… cela dit, j'espère que Crimson va bien…

-Euh, excuse moi, mais, qui es-tu ? demande Ash.

-Hein ? Oh, désolée, moi, c'est Blaze. Toi, tu es Ash, la nouvelle de la Wammy's, non ?

Elle hoche la tête. Blaze lui plait bien.

-Un accident de labo, hein ! fait Blaze. Pas cool. Tes parents travaillaient à la Wammy's, mais je ne les ai jamais vu, je suis arrivée récemment, le mois dernier…

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Crash aérien. Vlang, plus de famille. Bah, c'était un jet privé, il n'y a pas eu d'autres victimes. J'ai fini seule survivante.

-Tu es résistante…

-Peut-être. J'ai eu du bol en tout cas.

Ash sourit. Blaze et elle sont radicalement différente, mais elle sent que la rousse l'aime bien aussi.

-Bref, finis les discussions tristes ! Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus dormir toute seule ! Tu vas être ma colocataire, et ça, c'est génial !

-Ta colocataire ?

-Eh oui ! Je te ferais visiter l'orphelinat. Il faudra que tu apprennes à mieux parler anglais, parce que même si tu as l'air de comprendre, moi, je pige pas le norvégien. C'est vachement cool, là-bas ! Mais tu dois respecter plusieurs règles, de vie nocturne.

-Pardon ?

-La première, toujours fermé la porte à clé, et toujours vérifier qu'elle l'est et c'est valable en journée, et ne jamais sortir le soir, ou sortir seul. Ensuite, si quelqu'un toque, ne pas ouvrir, et ignorer les rires et les grincements.

-Euh…

-Oui, c'est à cause de l'autre con, là, Beyond. Il est fou, sympa mais fou, et il sort dans les couloirs la nuit. Ah, et puis, la journée, parfois, il s'amuse à se cacher sous ton lit pour te faire peur, donc vérifie bien tout. Et dernière règle, la confiture de fraise lui appartient, et quiconque touche à sa petite amie meure.

-Spécial, remarque Ash en assimilant toutes les infos.

Heureusement que Blaze a fait un effort pour parler distinctement.

-Ouais, mais on s'y fait.

Ash descend du lit. Blaze la dépasse d'une tête. Elle lui glisse à l'oreille :

-L'autre fou connaît les vrais noms de tout le monde. Ne t'étonne pas s'il t'appelle par ton vrai nom en privé.

-Comment ?

-Aucune idée.

Son regard malicieux fait sourire Ash. Blaze ne lui ressemble pas du tout, et pourtant, elle l'adore déjà.

-Je peux être ta meilleure amie ? demande-t-elle, prise par une impulsion soudaine.

Le regard que lui retourne la rousse fait fondre toutes ces inquiétudes.

-T'as vraiment besoin de demander pour confirmer ?

-Vous êtes vraiment tous spéciaux, là-bas ?

Blaze éclate de rire.

-Bienvenue à la Wammy's house, Ash.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ash est la meilleure amie de Blaze. Crimson est une fille, amie de Beyond et de Abyss (A de chez moi) dont je présenterais l'histoire plus tard, dans un autre recueil de one shot, celui de L, B et A ****generation. Désolée si le monologue de Blaze vous paraît incompréhensible... j'aime bien le personnage. **

**PS : si vous voulez savoir quelles Wammy's girl je préfère, il suffit de voir lesquelles possède un surnom donné par L. Après il y en a d'autres que j'aime bien, mais il y en a quatre que je préfère. **

**PPS : Reviews, vær så snill ! (s'il vous plait en norvégien)**


	2. Blaze

**Merci à Natsui-Powa pour ta review, je t'adore ! Ouiiiii merci un milliard de fois ! Même si je n'ai qu'une review, c'est pas grave, je suis contente !  
La prochaine histoire est celle de Blaze, explosive rouquine habillée en militaire que j'apprécie particulièrement pour son caractère et que l'on voit dans le premier chap avec Ash. Je suis désolée si ça vous paraît encore improbable, mais bon, Mello mange sans jamais grossir, hein, alors je vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être comme elle est !  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kizamareta kanashimi no kioku  
Massugu ni uketomeru  
Kimi wa hikari no tenshi  
Ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo  
Fukai yami toki hanatte  
Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku  
Tsuyoku hate nai mirai he

Eternal blaze, Nana Mizuki

* * *

Blaze

Sa mère lui a bien dit que pendant le voyage, tout peut arriver. Donc, elle s'est préparée au pire, du genre attaque de pirates de l'air, missiles… mais surtout pas à _ça._

Dans le petit jet privé qui doit emmener toute sa famille rencontrer un clan allié au Texas, elle est assise au fond, dans un siège à part, derrière sa mère, comme une princesse à protéger. Elle, ça la fait râler. Elle a beau n'avoir que quatre ans, être la fille d'un des plus puissants clans mafieux des Etats-Unis lui a déjà donné quelques bonnes notions de combat, et un langage familier et fleuri de toute sorte de jurons. Son caractère bien trempé se remarque autant que sa crinière flamboyante, une cascade de boucles rousses, qui font ressortir ses fiers yeux vert émeraude. On ne la voit jamais sans son briquet qu'elle s'amuse à allumer à tout bout de champ, et elle ne s'habille jamais autrement qu'avec des motifs camouflage, ou une tenue militaire. Déjà très mature et très grande pour son âge, elle est plutôt intelligente. Par contre, c'est une vraie tête de mule, une explosive, susceptible, orgueilleuse et violente. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être amicale, malgré son indépendance précoce et sa fierté. La porte de sortie est juste derrière elle, et pourtant, elle a beau être un vrai casse-cou, elle est suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas penser à l'ouvrir. Insolente, impertinente, téméraire et courageuse, mais pas stupide, la gamine.

-Maman, on arrive quand ? s'impatiente-t-elle en allumant son briquet.

-Dans deux heures, la rassure sa mère.

-On est où ?

-Nous sommes en plein désert.

-Classe.

La petite fille referme son briquet et regarde l'étendue de sable et de rochers par le hublot avec une mine contente. Elle imagine une gigantesque explosion qui ferait sauter le roc en bas, et une mitraillette qui défoncerait des ennemis cachés… les armes à feu et les explosions, elle adore. Une vraie fille de mafieuse.

Son sourire se fige soudain. A-t-elle bien entendu…

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu une espèce de bruit bizarre ?

Sa mère hausse les épaules.

-Non, répond la femme. Je n'ai rien entendu.

-Il y a eu un bruit, et…

-Non, je t'assure, je n'ai rien entendu.

-Je suis certaine que j'ai entendu…

-Il n'y a eu aucun bruit, ça doit être la fatigue.

-Non, j'en suis…

-Arrête, ça m'énerve, j'essaye de m'endormir, laisse moi tranquille avec ton bruit, tu m'exaspère !

Elle se détourne. La petite se tait. Elle sait que si sa mère, première confidente, ne la croie pas, alors elle ne convaincra personne. Elle jure mentalement – sa mère n'aurait pas apprécié – et regarde autour d'elle, mais personne n'a l'air d'avoir entendu ce bruit si inquiétant.

-Maman… tente-t-elle à voix basse. Maman, je suis désolée, s'il te plait, écoute…

-Non, toi, écoute, laisse moi tranquille.

La voix est sèche, claquante. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va la faire renoncer. Sa volonté pourrait soulever une montagne.

-Maman !

-Tais-toi, s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas jouer au jeu des faux bruits très longtemps.

-Maman, ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est…

-S'il te plait. Laisse moi dormir.

Cette fois ci, elle ne pourra pas réessayer, sa mère ne l'écoute plus. La fillette serre les poings, se calme, et ferme les yeux, à l'écoute. Le bruit recommence, plus fort, la faisant sursauter. Elle décide de se tourner vers son père.

-Papa, j'ai entendu un bruit comme si…

-Tu dois rêver, ma chérie.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous ? Ils sont sourds ?

-Non, s'il te plait…

-On est tous fatigués. Toi aussi. Tu vas dormir, et le bruit disparaîtra.

Elle roule des yeux, exaspérée. Sa patience ne va pas tenir très longtemps, dans ces conditions !

-Papa, maman !

Ils ne répondent pas, se disant qu'elle arrêtera bien toute seule. La rousse se mord la lèvre, respire calmement… et pète un câble.

-Vous allez m'écouter, bordel ?! J'ai entendu un bruit comme si un moteur venait d'exploser, merde !

Ils la regardent tous avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'elle fulmine. Ce n'est pas une gamine capricieuse de nature, mais elle peut jouer les petites chiantes si elle veut vraiment qu'on l'écoute.

À ce moment là, une grosse explosion se fait entendre. Et l'avion commence à piquer du nez.

-Attachez vous tous, trois des moteurs ont explosés, nous n'allons pas tarder à nous écraser ! lance le commandant de bord. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour les rétablir, veuillez bien rester à votre place !

Des cris de terreur montent tandis que l'avion chute.

-Prenez les parachutes !

-La porte est bloquée, on ne peut pas sortir !

La fillette regarde son père et sa mère. Elle sait qu'ils vont mourir. Elle ne les reverra jamais. Elle ne s'inclut pas dedans, car elle a bien l'intention de s'en tirer, que ce soit impossible ou non. Ses parents s'embrassent, et l'étreigne, se tordant le dos pour l'atteindre.

-Maman, papa, leur dit-elle, je sais comment m'en sortir, mais c'est risqué, et je ne sais pas si on va survivre…

-Ma chérie, la coupe sa mère, c'est la fin. Je t'aime. Je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, fait son père d'une voix tendue. On va mourir. Je vous aime fort.

Ils vont bientôt s'écraser. Bientôt mourir. Elle prend une grosse inspiration.

-Papa, maman. Je vais survivre.

-C'est impossible…

-Non. Je vais peut-être mourir en tentant de survivre, mais je préfère ça que de n'avoir rien fait.

-On ne peut rien faire, mon ange. Rien du tout. Il faut juste prier pour que la douleur soit brève…

-Vous comptez vraiment mourir ?

-On n'a pas le choix.

La petite fille ferme les yeux, et les rouvre, décidée.

-Je vais vivre. Pour vous. Pour le clan. Je vous jure d'être heureuse, et je pense à vous.

-Ma chérie…

-Je vous aime, papa, maman. Le clan Fireblade ne mourra pas aujourd'hui.

Avec un sourire, elle se détache.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle est éjectée dans les airs, mais au lieu de se cogner bêtement au plafond, elle envoie un grand coup dedans, et passe à travers. Son vol plané se termine pendant que l'avion s'écrase en plein désert. Elle atterrit violemment contre le sable, qui amortit sa chute.

Tout devient noir.

* * *

Elle ouvre les yeux difficilement, et le soleil l'aveugle. Les souvenirs douloureux affluent, mais elle ne se laissera pas pleurer. Elle respire profondément. Sa famille est morte, la voilà orpheline, perdue en plein désert, seule. Un ricanement lui monte aux lèvres. Elle s'était préparée à tout, sauf à une stupide explosion de moteurs. Son rire meure dans sa gorge, et elle doit rapidement ravaler ses sanglots.

Finalement, elle s'assoit par terre, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, pose son front dessus, et croise ses bras sur ses tibias. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste comme ça, avant d'entendre le bruit d'un avion de médecin au loin, puis d'une ambulance qui s'approche. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle entend l'ambulance toute proche qu'elle relève la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune garçon d'environ quatorze ans, qui la dévisage fixement, accroupi devant elle, mordillant son pouce. Il est grand, maigre, pâle avec des yeux noirs et des cernes énormes, des cheveux sombres en bataille et des membres longs et fins. Étrange comme type, pense la fillette.

-T'es qui ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-L.

-Le détective ?

Il hoche la tête. Elle fait de son mieux pour ignorer les secours qui s'affairent dans l'avion, pour extraire les corps, et se concentre sur sa voix plate, sans intonations.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Ils sont tous morts. Je suis la seule survivante.

-Je suis là, parce que tu es orpheline, et que tu es plutôt intelligente. Pour tout t'avouer, je comptais faire arrêter ton clan – j'avais enfin des preuves contre eux – pour diverses affaires, mais ce n'est plus le moment. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils avaient une fille, surdouée, je suis venu.

-J'aurais pu être morte.

-Pas avec ton intelligence, et d'après ce que j'ai récolté sur toi… ta force titanesque.

Elle se mord la lèvre. C'est sensé être son secret ! Comment a-t-il su…

-Mon nom est même pas dans les dossiers du FBI. Comment t'as pu savoir ?

-En analysant précisément le cas où ta famille t'a emmené pour détruire le bâtiment d'un autre clan mafieux, il y a deux mois… un témoin décrit une fillette rousse, qui aurait fait exploser le mur d'un coup de poing.

Il n'est pas détective pour rien ! Il est bon, vraiment bon, prend des risques, et réussit. Elle plante ses yeux dans les siens.

-Pourquoi je t'intéresse ?

-Tu es orpheline, maintenant. Tu connais la Wammy's house ?

-Non, c'est quoi ?

-Un orphelinat, en Angleterre, à Winchester. Pas un orphelinat comme les autres.

-Pas l'endroit chiant où tu as envie de crever ?

-Je ne sais pas comment sont les autres orphelinats, mais non. Pas ce genre d'endroit.

-C'est comment, alors ?

-C'est un orphelinat qui forme les génies dans ton genre. Tu es assez libre, autonome, et je pense que ça te conviendra. Les cours ne sont pas comme dans les écoles normales.

Il commence à lui décrire l'endroit, le fonctionnement. Un sourire éclaire le visage de la gamine, au beau milieu des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. Cet endroit… lui plait. Et puis, tout plutôt que de se retrouver dans un orphelinat où elle aura envie de se pendre et de frapper n'importe qui.

-D'accord, dit-elle finalement. J'en suis.

-Parfait, sourit L. Il me faut juste ton nom. À la Wammy's, ton vrai nom est secret. Tu ne le diras qu'aux personnes à qui tu fais vraiment confiance.

-Ouais. Ça me va. Je suis fière de mon nom de famille, mais je hais mon prénom. Si tu m'en donnes un mieux, je viens définitivement.

L esquisse un nouveau sourire. Il est tombé sur un bon élément. Il la regarde jouer avec son briquet, ce qui lui rappelle Beyond. Cette petite a un caractère bien trempé, bien fort. Une battante. Elle a beau être une rebelle, elle est capable de faire beaucoup de choses. -

-Quel est ton nom ? demande L.

Elle se penche, et lui souffle à l'oreille. Il hoche la tête et se met à réfléchir au meilleur surnom pour une telle explosivité.

La rousse, elle, attend patiemment. Elle déteste son nom. Fireblade, c'est son blason. Par contre, le prénom… si L lui en trouve un qui lui va bien, elle l'adoptera sans hésiter.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclame L.

Un peu surprise, elle sursaute, mais se tourne vers lui avec un regard plein d'espoir.

-C'est ton caractère et ton briquet qui m'ont donné l'idée, explique le détective.

-Je viens, murmure l'enfant. Je viens avec toi.

Elle ne le devine pas, le surnom, mais elle sait qu'il lui ira bien. Elle le veut, elle le désire. L'attente est insupportable.

L a un sourire d'enfant, un sourire doux qui lui donne envie de pleurer.

-Bienvenue à la Wammy's house, Blaze.

Putain, il est con. Ça y est, il a réussit à la faire pleurer. Mais elle s'en fiche. C'est le plus beau nom qu'elle a jamais entendu.

* * *

**Voilààààà ! Oui, elle est mafieuse, oui, elle a une force titanesque, oui, elle jure beaucoup à son âge, oui, elle est résistante. J'ai fait le tour ? Plus tard, en plus d'être la meilleure amie d'Ash, elle s'entendra bien avec Gun, et se disputera (se battra, mais c'est comme les lionceaux, hein !) beaucoup avec Mello.**

**Non, elle n'a pas de prénom. Fireblade, ça m'est venu comme ça, c'est classe, mais son prénom niet, j'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé, Black, Blake, Becky, Beck... rien, elle ne veut pas, elle braque un bazooka sur moi dès que je propose un truc. Comme j'ai choisi leur surnom avant leur prénom, certaines n'en auront pas, elles s'appellent donc avec leur surnom. Pour moi, le prénom de Blaze, c'est Blaze. Je n'arrive pas à l'appeler autrement.**

**Merci de votre lecture ! Je vous aime, lecteurs adorés !**

**PS : Reviews, please, please, pretty please !**


	3. Eden

**Helloooo ! Merci pour va reviews, maintenant, je répondrais (moui, j'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre que je devais répondre, désolée, je suis aussi cruche que mes personnages). **

**Bon, voilà, encore une. J'espère que vous aimerez bien mon excentrique fashionista que j'apprécie beaucoup, et qui me fait toujours marrer. Très spéciale, oui. Mais je l'adore littéralement ma petite Eden ! J'ai un peu galeré pour écrire sur elle, mais actuellement, c'est Justice qui me pose le plus de problèmes (parce qu'elle est un cas particulier). **

**Au début, Eden a été créée juste comme ça, parce que j'aimais bien la sonorité du mot. Mais elle a prit de plus en plus d'importance, de plus en plus de place, et finalement, elle est devenue très importante pour moi. La preuve, vous la retrouverez dans une autre de mes fictions. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_No way out of Garden Eden_  
_No way sore wa shi ni itaru yamai_  
_rakuen no shūmatsu ni hebi wa sasou_  
_naderu yoni tashikame au kono yubi de_  
_tsumi toru tsumi no mi_

_Out of Eden, Valshe_

* * *

Eden

L'enfant marche dans la grande serre. Jardin construit, paradis artificiel, elle est prisonnière de ce faux monde. La petite a environ cinq ans. Peut-être un peu plus. Elle ne compte pas les années. Ses longs cheveux blancs neige entremêlés de mèches vert pâle et rouge flottent avec le vent qui filtre de l'extérieur. Elle tient une pomme dans sa main, pomme qu'elle croque à intervalles réguliers, tandis qu'elle déambule dans sa prison dorée. Elle sait que cet univers dans lequel elle est née n'est pas le vrai, qu'il s'agit d'une serre gigantesque dans laquelle on a construit une ville-forêt juste pour elle. Elle est très intelligente pour son âge. Assez intelligente pour comprendre où elle se trouve. Comment sortir ? Elle s'est baladée pendant longtemps dans son faux monde pour trouver une échappatoire, elle a échoué. Ses parents – des faux, elle pense – la surveillent bien et elle a aperçu des caméras un peu partout. Alors elle joue la comédie, et ses prétendus parents ne se doutent de rien. Ils partent tous les jours pendant deux heures faire leur rapport et l'étudier. Un jour, elle les a suivis. Mais elle n'a pas pu partir, car elle a failli se faire repérer. Elle sait à présent qu'elle est quelque part en Suisse, dans un faux endroit, construit pour des besoins scientifiques illégaux.

Mais ils sont peut-être en réalité des scientifiques qui étudient ses réactions et son mode de vie dans ce paradis artificiel, ils n'ont jamais pu empêcher son côté fashionista excentrique de se développer. Elle est extravagante, stylée, élégante, fan de mode, et même si cela leur a déplut, elle le sait, ils n'ont rien pu faire contre.

Non pas qu'elle est folle, mais elle adore être bizarre et différente, étonner les autres. Et pour elle, être décalée, extravagante, c'est naturel, c'est dans sa personnalité. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Mais c'est une malicieuse, un peu manipulatrice même, une maligne bien plus fine qu'elle ne se plait à le faire penser.

Elza Derèze, voilà comment s'appelle cette petite excentrique intelligente. Une orpheline que des scientifiques ont trouvée bébé, et ont décidé d'utiliser pour leur expérience secrète. Une orpheline qui se fiche de ses vrais parents, une enfant qui rêve d'être libre, une fillette spéciale, une petite brillante, une fashionista extravagante. Une solitaire qui ne connaît personne d'autre que ses parents et qui pourtant est bien plus altruiste et sympathique, bien plus extravertie et extériorisée qu'on aurait pu le croire.

-Elza ! l'appelle son père.

Elle ne se retourne pas, se contente de s'arrêter et de croquer dans sa pomme, une manie contre laquelle elle ne peut rien. C'est comme les bijoux en forme de serpents, elle en a toujours un peu partout sur elle, elle n'arrive pas à les enlever, sauf pour dormir et se laver, il faut qu'elle en ait toujours un sur elle. C'est comme vital. Une armure, une protection, un lien avec la réalité et la vraie vie.

-Il fait beau, dit-elle simplement.

-Oui, répond son père, il fait beau.

S'adapter à ses réponses étranges, ses réactions bizarres et ses comportements inattendus exaspère ses parents, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. Ils savent que s'ils s'en débarrassent, elle est assez intelligente pour les dénoncer, et la tuer, ils n'en auraient pas le courage. Donc, ils supportent, et ça la fait bien rigoler intérieurement.

-Non, en fait, je préfère le poulet, continue Elza.

Elle se tourne enfin vers son père.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelée ? Tu veux savoir ma couleur préférée ? C'est le blanc. J'aime le blanc. Et le vert aussi, avec le rouge, comme mes cheveux.

-Elza ! s'agace son père.

-Gâteau ? fait-elle en guise de « oui ? ».

-Nous devons partir. Maman est en train de faire les bagages.

La fin est proche, songe la petite fille. S'ils doivent partir, c'est qu'ils vont bientôt être découverts. Ça va être amusant.

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Parce que nous devons partir ?

Son père bat des paupières, et saisit enfin qu'elle demande juste pourquoi ils partent. Elle aurait très bien pu demander autre chose, comme « pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? » donc, même s'il s'en doutait, il a préféré vérifier.

-Parce que nous avons envie de changer de maison.

-Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenue ?

Il est gêné, ça se voit. Il le cache bien, mais à force de mentir, elle sait détecter les mensonges.

-Nous voulions… te faire une surprise, improvise-t-il.

Elle hausse un sourcil sceptique. De toute façon, elle doit gagner du temps. Il ne peut pas abandonner sa couverture, il doit donc jouer le jeu avec elle, pour tenter de la convaincre de venir avec lui.

-Une surprise ? J'adore les surprises, autant que les chips et les pommes. D'ailleurs, maman devrait des tartes aux pommes plus souvent ! C'est bon les pommes. Plus que les chips. Ah, mais je préfère la mode. Quoi que, ça ne se mange pas. On parlait bien de ce qui se mange, en goût ? Oui, mais les surprises ne se mangent pas non plus ! Oh, c'est vrai, tu vas me dire, ça dépend desquelles…

Elle monologue tranquillement, en le regardant trépigner d'impatience du coin de l'œil. Finalement, il le prend le bras.

-Elza, on doit y aller ! dit-il, gentiment mais fermement.

-D'accord ! rit-elle.

Elle lit le soulagement sur son visage, puis la surprise, lorsqu'elle se dégage et part dans la direction opposée à la maison. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, elle est assez loin.

-Elza, crie son père, où vas-tu ?

-Ben, tu m'as dit qu'on devait y aller, j'y vais !

Elle s'éloigne encore plus et se met à courir.

-Je vais cueillir des pommes !

-Elza ! rugit l'homme en se ruant derrière elle.

Mais l'enfant est déjà loin. Elle s'est tenue hors de vue, et a filé entre deux buissons. Feu follet vivant, elle passe, glisse, cours, danse presque, semant son faux père dans le paradis artificiel. Elle s'amuse, s'empêchant de rire aux éclats pour ne pas se faire repérer, et bien qu'elle sache que son père à une oreillette qui permet aux autres scientifiques de l'extérieur de le guider vers elle, elle se sait complètement hors de danger. C'est comme gravé en elle, une vérité qu'on ne peut démentir : il ne l'attrapera jamais. Elle file comme le vent, agile et rapide, et qu'importe le nombre de fois où il s'approche d'elle, il ne fait que la frôler. Le temps qu'il referme sa main, elle est déjà partie.

-Elza ! crie-t-il.

-Reviens ! hurle sa mère qui la course à présent aussi. Elza !

Elle s'en fiche. Elle n'est pas fatiguée non plus. Elle entend le chant de la liberté qui se rapproche, elle sait qu'elle pourra bientôt sortir, elle vole dans son univers, elle s'évade de sa prison, elle se libère. Elle ne leur appartient plus, elle n'est plus un cobaye, elle n'est plus enchaînée, elle est un petit oiseau qui vient de prendre son envol.

Maintenant, elle est libre.

Et soudain, tout explose. La petite est assise sur un arbre, contemplant l'énorme trou fait dans la serre. La fin était là. Elle se laisse glisser à terre pendant que de nombreuses voitures se garent devant la faille béante, et que des policiers en sortent pour venir arrêter ses parents et les autres.

Elle regarde l'extérieur. Enfin. Il fait froid, mais le froid ne l'atteint pas. La serre était en pleine montagne enneigée, globe de verre opaque dans un endroit caché. C'est beau, dehors. C'est beau parce que c'est dehors. Elle ne sera plus jamais prisonnière.

Lentement, elle s'éclipse, elle se balade une dernière fois dans le paradis artificiel, elle veut se souvenir de sa première maison. Peu importe l'orphelinat où elle ira ensuite, elle demandera à ce qu'on lui apporte ses nombreuses tenues, tout les vêtements et accessoires qu'elle possède. Ces choses là sont sacrées.

Elle s'arrête devant un grand arbre qui lui a si souvent servi de refuge. Pas de caméras, pas de parents, un vrai « jardin secret ». Il mourra à cause du froid, comme toutes les plantes, elle veut lui dire au revoir. Elle pose son front contre l'écorce dure, elle se laisse aller à écouter les battements de son cœur.

-Au revoir, chuchote-t-elle. Ou plutôt, adieu. _Farewell, my brother tree._

Ses parents lui ont appris à parler anglais pour voir en combien de temps elle apprendrait cette langue, qu'elle parle presque parfaitement à présent. Elle se sent à l'aise, avec. Elle a commencé à seulement trois ans, elle en a sans doute cinq à présent, et elle se débrouille aussi bien qu'un bachelier.

Soudain, une main se pose en douceur sur son épaule. Elle sursaute, se retourne, et fait face à un étrange adolescent qui la regarde, intrigué. Il est assez grand, voûté, très maigre et très pâle, avec des cernes aussi noires que ses cheveux en pétard. Ses doigts longs osseux effleurent son bras et reviennent se placer le longs des cuisses.

-Tu devrais mieux t'habiller, commente Elza d'un ton critique.

Il est pied nu dans ses tennis et il ne porte qu'un jean bleu délavé et un pull blanc ! Pour une reine de la mode comme elle, c'est vraiment une faute de goût essentielle.

-Pardon ? dit le garçon.

-Qui es-tu ? demande la petite, devinant très bien qu'il ne connaît rien à la mode.

-Je suis L.

-L ?

-Oui. Je suis un détective de renommée mondiale. D'habitude, je ne me montre jamais.

Il a bien compris comment elle fonctionnait. S'il veut avoir un dialogue correct avec elle, il faut qu'il largue des informations n'importe comment, comme il veut.

-Je m'appelle Elza Derèze, j'ai six ans, j'aime les pommes, les bijoux serpents, la mode et je suis excentrique, se présente la fillette.

-Tu es le cobaye des scientifiques ?

-J'étais, _please_, puisque tu es venu.

-Oui, tu as raison. Si je suis venu, c'est aussi pour toi.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu es orpheline, non ?

-Aussi orpheline qu'une nouille dans un plat de riz.

-Apparemment tu es très intelligente, et ça se confirme.

-Je préfère les surprises.

-Du genre ?

-Tu n'iras pas dans un orphelinat, quelqu'un t'adopte.

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas à ça. Je pensais t'envoyer dans un orphelinat spécial, fait pour former les génies dans ton genre.

-Ça existe ?

Elle est contente. Les orphelinats normaux, cela ne lui disait rien. Elle sait beaucoup de choses grâce à internet, et ce qu'elle avait vu ne lui avait pas plus.

-Oui, continue L. Ça s'appelle la Wammy's house, c'est à Winchester en Angleterre. Créée par mon… majordome qui est comme un père pour moi, Watari.

-Il n'est pas critique en matière de vêtements.

Le regard de L se fait interrogatif et elle secoue la tête.

-Non, il ne l'est pas et toi non plus, pas plus qu'une banane aplatie, même si ce que je dis est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Mais en quoi cette… Wammy's house est-elle différente des autres orphelinats ?

L raconte. Il explique, il donne des exemples. Finalement, cela lui plait, elle a envie d'y aller. C'est tentant. Et puis, c'est mieux que des parents qui ne la comprendraient pas.

-D'accord, dit-elle. Mais je veux récupérer mes vêtements et accessoires.

Le détective hausses les épaules. Ces choses là lui importent peu.

-Comme tu veux.

Elza, tout contente de pouvoir garder son dressing aussi grand que sa chambre, lui saute au cou.

-Merci le garçon bizarre !

Il attend, gêné, qu'elle le lâche, avant de reprendre :

-Il faut que tu saches que là-bas, ton vrai nom est secret, interdit, comme – dans une certaine mesure – tu seras formée pour être mon successeur. Tu ne le diras à personne, à part peut-être à tes meilleurs amis.

-D'accord.

De toute façon, son nom n'est sans doute pas son vrai nom : ce n'est que celui donné par des scientifiques qui ne sont pas ses parents. Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour parler, elle le prend de vitesse :

-Dis, là-bas, ils seront comme moi ?

-Ils auront des manies, des tics, comme toi. Ils sont tous un peu spéciaux, un peu étranges, un peu bizarres.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ne mens pas ? C'est vraiment comme ça là-bas ?

Ses yeux vert pomme pétillent. Elle sait qu'il va lui donner son surnom, elle sait, elle attend, elle a envie de savoir, elle est heureuse. L éclate de rire.

-Bienvenue à la Wammy's, house, Eden.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Pas trop dérangés par le caractère, euh... space d'Eden ? C'était drôle à écrire pour moi, en tout cas.**

**Eden adore Linda car elle lui dessine des design de vêtements, et elles partagent d'ailleurs la même chambre. Elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde, et même avec Mello (la mode, ça rapproche) qui ne fait pas son dictateur quand elle est là (surtout parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir avec elle). Elle adore embêter Near en le déguisant (Mello l'aime bien aussi pour cette raison). Near la craint car elle lui fait un peu peur. Dès qu'elle est dans les parages, il se fait discret. Elle est très souriante, et son caractère extravagant cache une personnalité un peu manipulatrice et sournoise, cependant, elle ne fera jamais de mal et ne mentira jamais à ceux qu'elle apprécie (et elle ne fait pas exprès d'être bizarre). Elle est très intelligente, d'ailleurs, elle est sixième dans le classement, juste derrière Ash, et devant Mystia. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ! La prochaine est une fanatique d'armes à feu !**

**Reviews, s'il vous plait !**


	4. Gun

**Désolée de mon absence, mais avec la reprise des cours, j'ai été pas mal occupée !**

**Bonne nouvelle, Justice avance, normalement, je vous la poste bientôt. La semaine prochaine, au maximum.**

**Là, c'est ma petite fana des pistolets qui entre en scène (assez sombre, l'histoire, je le reconnais) ! J'avais peur qu'elle ne ressemble trop à Blaze, et un autre de mes OCs, Crimson, mais elle est plus désintéressée, orgueilleuse (moins que Blaze, tout de même), timide et rigolarde. Mais elle fait toujours semblant d'être fière et en bonne forme quand elle va mal. C'est quelqu'un de plutôt amical qui se fait vite des potes, un peu garçon manqué parfois, et qui est très vive. Sauf le matin, évidemment XD.**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

_Does the pain weigh out the pride ?  
And you look for a place to hide ?  
Did someone break your heart inside ?  
You're in ruins _

_One, 21 guns,  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns,  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I_

_21 guns, Green Day_

* * *

Gun

Son père est mort. Elle sait qu'il ne va pas bien depuis que sa mère l'a quitté, il y a deux ans. Elle savait bien qu'il craquerait un jour, qu'il se suiciderait.

Elle a appris sa mort en voyant la fenêtre de la chambre de son père ouverte. Elle n'a pas eu envie de se faire de faux espoirs, et elle a regardé. En bas, six étages plus bas, son père était écrasé au sol en plein dans la cour du petit immeuble. Elle n'a pas eu le courage d'en voir plus et elle s'est vivement rejetée en arrière pour vomir par terre. Avec la saleté ambiante, ça n'a fait que se sentir. Ils vivaient si misérablement ! Lui devait faire passer des armes pour gagner de l'argent et elle devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sinon elle était frappée et battue, leur argent passant en nourriture et alcool pour son père. Elle n'a pas regretté sa mort. Elle ne l'appréciait pas. La seule chose qu'elle aimait chez lui était le fait qu'il soit trafiquant d'armes. Dès qu'elle a eu un révolver dans les mains, elle n'a pas pu le lâcher. Elle aime les pistolets, elle les connaît pas cœur, sait tirer – très bien, même – alors qu'elle n'a que six ans, peut reconnaître un révolver d'un autre juste en regardant. Les pistolets, se sont sa passion, sa dépendance. Il lui en faut toujours, un, que ce soit un jouet, un pendentif ou un bijou qu'elle a volé, elle ne peut pas s'en séparer, sinon, elle est mal. C'est son armure, sa protection, la garde personnelle de son âme et de son cœur, le coffre qui protège son enfance et son innocence, la preuve qu'elle est vivante et qu'elle survivra. Qu'elle est assez forte et maligne pour survivre.

Elle est bien plus intelligente que les autres enfants. Elle n'a jamais été à l'école, mais elle sait lire, écrire, compter, et plus encore. Ce sont les commanditaires ou acheteurs qui passent par son père qui lui ont tout appris, se prenant de pitié pour elle. De cette façon, et sachant que son intelligence est déjà plus élevée que la moyenne, elle a acquis des connaissances qu'elle n'aurait dû avoir que bien plus tard, et une maturité qui impressionne.

Enfoncée dans le canapé de l'entrée dans lequel elle dort d'habitude, elle joue avec son arme. Le contact froid de l'acier la rassure. Ses cheveux blonds entrelacés de mèches noires, coupés n'importe comment par son père qui était ivre il y a deux jours, lui arrivent jusqu'aux omoplates. Ils sont la preuve de ce qu'elle a vécu. Son corps au teint mat et hâlé est couvert de bleus également. Son père détestait le fait qu'elle soit grande, et qu'elle ne soit pas pâle, signe qu'il était raciste. Elle n'a jamais compris en quoi être différent était une faute, et elle n'a pas envie de l'imiter. La couleur de peau, ce n'est pas important.

Elle ne sait pas non plus pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi intolérant – donc aussi stupide – que son père a été s'installer en Afrique du Sud. Il a peut-être suivi sa mère, ça, elle n'en sait rien. Sa mère était gentille et adorable. Une bonne personne qui tolérait le trafique d'arme de son père. Mais elle en a eu marre, et elle est partie, la laissant seule. C'est pour ça que même si sa mère était douce, elle lui en veut.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Elle sursaute, hésite, et décide finalement de ne pas se lever. Elle est trop fatiguée, trop éprouvée, trop vidée pour ça.

-Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Des policiers entrent. Ils la découvrent, écarquillant les yeux en voyant cette fillette de six ans habillée en punk qui joue avec un pistolet.

-Tout va bien ? demande le chef.

Elle hoche maladroitement la tête. Pendant que les autres policiers se répartissent pour aller regarder l'endroit, une femme s'approche et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

-Tu es la fille du trafiquant d'arme ? questionne-t-elle.

-Oui, répond la petite.

-Je m'appelle Laurence Walsh. Et toi ?

-Gwen Revolt.

-Revolt ? Ce n'est pas le nom qui nous a été indiqué. On nous a dit que le vrai nom de ton père était Yannick Sager. Et que le nom de ta mère était Lisa Orlan.

-Je n'aime pas mon père. J'en veux à ma mère d'être partie sans moi. Revolt, c'est le nom d'une personne que j'aime beaucoup. Qui m'a appris plein de choses. Mais par respect pour elle, je ne vous dirais pas qui c'était.

Walsh pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils, mais elle hausse finalement les épaules.

-Comme tu veux. Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai six ans.

La femme pousse une exclamation surprise.

-Tu es jeune ! Je t'en aurais donné huit !

-Je suis grande pour mon âge, explique Gwen.

-Pas seulement, soupire Walsh. Tu es aussi très mature et très intelligente, cela trompe beaucoup. Tu t'exprimes parfaitement pour ton âge.

La petite hausse les épaules. Cela lui importe peu. Tout à coup, la policière tente de lui prendre doucement son pistolet. La fillette se rejette en arrière vivement, échappant aux mains voleuses.

-C'est dangereux, se justifie la femme d'un air penaud.

-Non, fait l'enfant en secouant la tête, pas pour moi. J'ai vécu avec, je ne peux pas m'en séparer. Il faut toujours que j'en ai un…

-Ça… ça fait depuis combien de temps que tu t'en sers comme… doudou ?

-Depuis que j'ai deux ans.

-Deux ans !

Walsh pousse un soupire désolé et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu sais où est ta mère ? demande-t-elle.

-Non.

-Ton père est…

-Mort. Écrasé dans la cour de l'immeuble. Il s'est suicidé.

-Tu… tu as vu ?

-Oui. C'est horrible. J'ai vomi.

Elle a l'air parfaitement sérieuse et calme en disant cela, mais elle n'en mène pas large. En vrai, au fond d'elle, elle crie au secours, elle appelle à l'aide. Repenser à cette vision d'horreur l'a fait faiblir. Elle est seule, à présent.

-Ton père… commence doucement Walsh, il te traitait bien ?

-Non. Je devais faire ce qu'il voulait où il me battait.

Elle montre sa tignasse mal coupée.

-Il me les a coupés il y a deux jours. Il était ivre, comme souvent. Ça l'a beaucoup fait rire, mais ensuite, il m'a frappée car il a dit qu'il voulait que je les aie longs.

-Il te frappait souvent ?

Gwen réfléchit un peu.

-À chaque fois que je désobéissais où qu'il était ivre, donc… oui, souvent, si je fais la moyenne des deux.

-Tu… tu n'as jamais pensé…

-À prévenir quelqu'un ? À me défendre ? Si, bien sûr. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il me surveillait bien, et m'enfermait quand il partait. Je ne suis pas non plus allée à l'école. Je ne pouvais le dire à personne. J'ai bien tenté de me défendre, mais il était bien plus fort que moi.

-Est-ce qu'il a abusé de toi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a violée ?

La petite secoua la tête.

-Non. Il pensait encore trop à ma mère pour vouloir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Et je lui aurais tiré une balle dans la tête si il avait voulu le faire. Je ne l'ai jamais frappé par respect pour lui, mais là, je l'aurais tué sans remord.

Son langage cru, dur et froid, frappe Walsh qui hoche la tête tristement. Cette enfant est une solitaire au cœur de pierre qui souffre. Cela se voit. Elle sait se battre, et elle veut survivre, préserver son innocence d'enfant. Elle est encore plus intelligente qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Dans un élan d'affection, la policière tente de lui prendre le bras, mais l'enfant recule.

-Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle, mais je crois qu'il est cassé et ça me fait mal quand on le touche…

-Cassé ? réagit Walsh. Ma pauvre, tu dois être blessée de partout, je suis bête de ne pas y avoir pensé !

-Non, non !

Gwen essaye de bouger ses jambes pour se lever… et pousse un cri de douleur. La souffrance est atroce.

-Oh, je suis stupide ! Tai, emmène-la à l'hôpital, vite !

Cette fois, la petite ne peut pas protester, elle s'est évanouie.

Lorsque Gwen se réveille, elle est dans un lit, à l'hôpital, avec des bandages et des plâtres. Elle avait un bras et une jambe cassée, en plus d'une entorse. Les médecins qu'elle entend depuis sa chambre disent que c'est un exploit si elle pouvait marcher dans son état. Un petit fauteuil roulant est posé à côté de son lit avec un pistolet en collier qu'elle passe vite à son cou.

Ici, pense la fillette, ils sont gentils. Ils ne me font pas de mal, et ils prennent soin de moi.

Mais tout de même, elle a faim, et ils n'ont pas pensé à lui mettre de la nourriture. Sa voix est trop cassée pour qu'elle appelle quelqu'un, mais de toute façon, la première chose qu'elle fait est de se mettre sur son fauteuil roulant et de le faire avancer comme elle peut.

Evidemment, elle ne va pas vite, et sortir de sa chambre lui demande un effort qui la laisse épuisée. Et le temps qu'elle soit dans le couloir, les médecins sont déjà partis.

Sans se laisser décourager, Gwen avance petit à petit à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Soudain, par une porte ouverte, elle entend des voix, et s'arrête pour écouter, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle ne peut pas effacer.

-Wolf, tu devrais être plus prudent, soupirait une voix de vieil homme.

-Désolé Watari, répond un jeune garçon. Je n'ai pas fait gaffe, il fallait que je sorte, j'ai sauté par la fenêtre, ça allait plus vite…

-Tout de même, tu étais au troisième étage !

-Oui, pardon ! Mais Yann était blessé, je devais le rejoindre au plus vite !

-Il était juste évanoui et Wanderer s'occupait de lui…

-Je ne l'avais pas vue, elle est trop discrète !

-C'est son principal point fort.

Intriguée par les drôles de noms cités par les deux personnes, Gwen s'approche difficilement… et chute juste à l'entrée.

-Outch ! grimace-t-elle.

Un vieil homme à l'air bienveillant s'approche d'elle et l'aide à se remette sur son fauteuil.

-Bonjour ! lance un jeune garçon dans un lit.

Il ressemble vraiment à un loup, avec ses yeux ambre, ses cheveux gris et son allure !

-Euh… bonjour, marmonne-t-elle.

-Tout va bien ? demande le vieil homme.

Elle hoche la tête, un peu honteuse. Le jeune garçon, lui, n'a pas cessé de sourire.

-C'est toi la fille du trafiquant d'arme ? questionne-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu m'as l'air d'avoir faim !

Il lui tend un morceau de pain qu'elle dévore avec avidité.

-Merci !

-D'après Laurence Walsh, qui t'a emmenée ici, tu es très intelligente.

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Il faut croire.

-Et tu es une Wave.

-Pardon ?

-Désolé, une accro des armes. On… j'appelle ça les W.A.V.E, Weapon Addict Very Extrem.

-Euh… c'est ça, j'adore les pistolets.

-Tu es… orpheline, non ?

-Oui !

Elle n'a pas hésité. Il lui semble qu'elle est en train d'être testée, et que si elle réussit, ça vie changera considérablement. Le jeune garçon échange un regard entendu avec le vieil homme. Mais au moment où il va parler à nouveau, un médecin arrive.

-Ah, excusez-moi, Watari, elle est sortie de sa chambre… c'est dangereux, petite ! Tu es déjà en mauvais état, alors…

-J'avais faim, grommelle-t-elle.

-Pardon, pardon, rit le médecin. Bon, je te raccompagne et je t'apporte à manger.

Il prend son fauteuil roulant et la pousse jusque dans sa chambre.

Elle est déçue de ne pas avoir pu continuer à discuter avec le garçon et le vieil homme, mais elle n'a pas peur d'avoir raté sa chance. Elle sait que ce n'est pas terminé.

La journée est remplie de tests et d'examens. Le soir, elle est exténuée et s'endort presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain, peu après son petit déjeuner, le vieil homme, vient la voir.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, un peu intimidée.

-Bonjour ! sourit le vieil homme. Tu vas bien ?

Elle hoche la tête, déjà plus en confiance.

-Je m'appelle Watari et toi ?

-Gwen Revolt.

-Et bien, Gwen, que dirais-tu d'intégrer un orphelinat spécialisé pour les génies dans ton genre ?

-Pardon ?

Incrédule, elle bat plusieurs fois des paupières.

-Cela s'appelle la Wammy's house et ça se trouve à Winchester. C'est un institut qui forme les orphelins aussi doués que toi, qui leur donne une maison et un avenir. Voudrais-tu l'intégrer ?

La Wammy's house, elle en a entendu parler, et elle sait que c'est luxueux et grand, pas du tout ce à quoi elle est habituée.

-Moi ? Intégrer un endroit… aussi prestigieux ? Je… c'est… c'est trop d'honneur, je ne suis pas à la hauteur…

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu t'y plairas, j'en suis sûr. Tu n'y seras plus seule. C'est très différent des autres orphelinats.

Il lui raconte le fonctionnement, tandis qu'elle est de plus en plus subjuguée. C'est comme un rêve, elle n'ose pas y croire. Plus il parle, plus elle se met à penser que c'est la réalité, qu'elle a elle aussi sa chance.

-J'aimerais bien y aller, avoue-t-elle enfin. Mais, ajoute-t-elle ensuite, je n'en suis pas certaine.

Une façon détournée de dire qu'elle a envie d'y aller plus que tout.

-Il te faut un surnom, lui explique Watari sans tenir compte de sa remarque suivante. Ton vrai nom est un secret. Peut-être que tu le diras à ceux qui te sont très proches, mais il faut que tu le gardes pour toi.

Elle laisse tomber sa fierté qui l'empêche de dire qu'elle veut y aller, et répond impulsivement :

-D'accord !

Le vieil homme rit doucement.

-Dès que j'ai appris ton nom, j'ai pensé à un surnom, pour toi.

Son sourire est doux, tendre, et le cœur de la petite se serre. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de tant de gentillesse.

-Alors, demande Watari, tu viendras ?

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Dans ce cas…

Il fait une petite pause tandis qu'elle retient son souffle.

-Bienvenue à la Wammy's house, Gun.

À présent, elle ne sera plus jamais seule.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**J'adore Wanderer, Wolf et Yann. Yann est le Y qui s'est entredéchiré avec X et Z, quant à Wolf et Wanderer, ce sont des spécialistes de l'infiltration, le premier en mode gros bourrin (vous me comprenez, j'espère ? XD) et la seconde est quasi invisible, une espionne en puissance. Elle ne sera pas dans la génération de Wammy's girl de Beyond et L, parce que lorsque je l'ai créée, j'avais déjà créé les autres. Mais je l'aime bien quand même, et je la ferais sans doute apparaître dans Au delà des Abysses !**

**Gun dort avec Mystia, avec qui elle s'entend le mieux. Sinon, elle est une excellente amie de Mello, à qui elle a offert son premier pistolet, au grand dam des autres (elle était en manque d'inspi pour l'anniversaire de notre petit blondinet). J'aime bien son style de vêtements, et sa couleur de cheveux, blond et noir, c'est classe pour une punkette.**

**Ensuite, vous aurez Justice ! Le cas particulier qui m'a bien fait ch** mais dont je suis fière. Je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire, mais j'aime bien le perso. C'est un petit cadeau à toutes les fangirls de L, je n'en dis pas plus, mais je l'ai décrite au minimum pour qu'on puisse facilement s'identifier à elle. Bon, j'avoue, je la considère comme ma self-insert, mais elle n'est ni Mary-Sue, ni moi exactement. En fait, c'est juste que je fais comme j'aurais envie que toute les fangirls de L fassent, c'est à dire que je m'identifie à elle, mais ne la voyez pas comme moi. Donc, oubliez, et prenez la comme si c'était vous, d'accord ? Elle deviendra votre propre Self-insert (l'auteur s'excuse pour vous avoir fait peur et s'être embrouillée avec les mots Self-Insert, elle s'est mélangée avec identification et mise de l'auteur dans une fanfic) !**

**Des petites reviews, please ? Je vous adore !**


	5. Justice

**Hello ! Me revoici, me revoilou, avec un nouveau chapitre ! Le cinquième, déjà tant que ça... **

**Cette fois-ci, c'est Justice. La pauvre cocotte a eu son nom assez tardivement. Effectivement, au début, je l'ai appelée Writer. Oui, je voulais qu'on puisse s'identifier à elle, que les lectrices se disent : je suis elle (et moi même je me suis prise au jeu et je vous ai fait une frayeur en disant qu'elle était ma self-insert. Oui, elle me ressemble au niveau caractère parce que je l'ai créée en dernier avec peu d'inspiration, mais de toute façon, comme on ne voit pas vraiment sa personnalité, ça ne change rien). C'était Writer, elle avait l'écriture comme passion, et elle aimait L. **

**Oui, parce qu'en relisant Death Note, comme toute bonne fangirl de L, je me suis dit : et si en fait il avait réellement eu une amoureuse ? Quelqu'un de la Wammy's... et comme vous savez sans doute qu'un de mes couples préférés est celui où le garçon à une dix ans de plus que la fille qui n'est pas encore adulte, ben je me suis dit que j'allait faire de cette "amoureuse" une de mes Wammy's girl.  
Voilà ce que je savais de "Writer" : elle n'était pas décrite (je me suis pas ennuyée à faire ça), son caractère non plus, mais si je dois développer, elle me ressemble un peu (auteur qui se fait pas chier...), elle est amoureuse de L, elle a comme passion l'écriture, et son amour pour L a été réciproque.  
Bon, ben, avec ça, j'étais pas bien partie... mais je me suis vite rendue compte que majoritairement, les noms de mes Wammy's girls se référaient à leur passion ou leur origine. Et je me suis dit que je devais changer, et lui donner un nom normal. Donc, elle est devenue Eva, pour evanescence (j'aime bien ce groupe, oui !), mais comme ça ne me plaisait plus trop (ça me faisait bizarre), je l'ai changé, et elle est passée de Eva à Imagine. Mais quand je pensais Imagine, j'avais la chanson de John Lennon dans la tête, et cela ne lui convenait pas vraiment... **

**C'est là qu'en faisant un test sur Death Note, je suis tombée sur la question : en anglais, qu'elle est la phrase fétiche de L ? Justice will prevail.  
Et là, déclic. Mais oui, si c'est réciproque, si c'est en plus lui qui lui a donné son nom, ben il va l'appeler avec sa plus grande valeur... Justice !  
Et elle a été baptisée !  
Elle non plus n'a pas de prénom. Disons que je n'avais pas pensé à un prénom en particulier, et puis si je veux qu'on puisse s'identifier, autant ne pas lui en donner, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Dédicace : À PtitSaumonBleu, my dear kokoro no dokusha, qui m'a donné le titre de la chanson "thème" de Justice ! La cocotte en à deux, mais dans celle que je lui avais assigné, le mot Justice n'apparaissait pas, et j'étais bien embêtée. Mais j'ai demandé à ma sauveuse, qui m'a donné la bonne chanson ! Daisuki, merci beaucoup !**

**WARNING, MIEUX VAUT LIRE : Ah, et petite chose : en fait, je dis que les surnoms sont donnés par L et Watari, mais Roger en donne aussi, lorsque les enfants arrivent à l'orphelinat, et qu'on a pas été les chercher. En fait, une minorité à son surnom donné par L ou Watari. J'vous ai fait peur avec mon WARNING, hein ? Désolée, moi et mes blagues pourries...**

**Je vous conseille de lire ça avec Spirale de Yui Makino, premier thème de Justice !**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Love…it's in my justice_  
_Ibara no shiro fukaku tozasareta_  
_Shinkou no hana rin to sakihokoru_  
_Kakusenai kimi wo sagashiteru_

_Justice to believe, Nana Mizuki_

* * *

Justice

Dans une minuscule bourgade française, si on s'assoit sur le muret de pierre, on a une vue superbe de la rivière qui coule dix mètres plus bas et de la forêt qui l'entoure.

L, justement, est accroupi sur ce muret, calme, invisible aux yeux de la foule qui s'agite sur la petite place. Il observe l'eau descendre rapidement. Le courant à l'air fort. Son esprit de jeune génie à seulement seize ans calcule déjà – il n'y pense même pas, en fait – la vitesse de la rivière, son débit. Il a bien mérité un peu de repos après avoir résolu une affaire éprouvante et particulièrement sanglante, et Beyond lui a justement conseillé cet endroit, disant que la vue était superbe. Malgré sa malice, le jeune garçon qui lui ressemble tellement n'a pas menti. De toute façon, Abyss a hoché la tête avec vigueur, une légère vague de rouge sur les joues. Les sentiments comme l'amour ne sont pas dans les cordes de L, qui a tout de même bien compris que les deux amoureux y sont allés ensemble.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, le détective s'arrache à la contemplation reposante de l'eau, et se tourne vers les passants, qui courent, marchent, se promènent. En tout, il doit y avoir environ deux milles habitants, ce qui est très peu. C'est bel et bien une minuscule bourgade, discrète et effacée, parfaite pour se reposer sans craindre d'être vu. Même si L sait se faire invisible – d'ailleurs, personne ne le remarque, si singulier qu'il soit, assis bizarrement sur le muret – il a tout de même peur qu'on le découvre, qu'on le prenne en photo, qu'on le pointe du doigt. Il n'aime pas la foule, il n'aime pas lorsqu'il y a trop de gens autour de lui. Ici, la plus grosse foule serait constituée d'une centaine de personne, et c'est très exagéré.

Il lit les conversations sur les lèvres, s'amuse à espionner et observer les passants, son jeu préféré. Il apprécie le français, une langue complexe à la syntaxe barbare, qu'il comprend et parle parfaitement. Le jeune garçon promène son regard sur le monde, déchiffrant les paroles de ceux qui l'entourent.

-Je t'assure, disait une femme, je reviens du magasin de vêtements, et leur robe est sublime !

-Je ne te crois pas, rétorquait son amie, j'y suis allée hier et je n'ai pas vu la moindre robe.

Sujet inintéressant. L se détourne. Trois hommes débattent activement.

-Et je savais que je la tenais ! raconte l'un d'entre eux, les yeux brillants. Elle me regardait l'air de dire : qu'il est beau…

-Et ? raille celui à sa droite.

-Lorsqu'il lui a demandé si elle voulait sortir avec lui, ricane le dernier, elle lui a dit qu'elle préférait les hommes plus jeunes qu'elle…

Sujet inintéressant. Passant de conversation en conversation, le détective lit, écoute et surprend diverses paroles, des secrets, des histoires… rien qui le passionne assez pour qu'il continue à s'intéresser.

Tout à coup, une exclamation assez près de lui le fait sursauter.

-Alleeeez ! se plaint une petite fille. Je t'en prie ! Chante !

Trois enfants font face à une fillette qui a environ une dizaine d'années de moins que lui, assise également sur le muret, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses grands yeux parcourent la foule, s'arrêtent sur lui l'espace d'un instant, et se reposent finalement sur ses trois amis.

-Non, proteste-t-elle en riant, tu n'as qu'à chanter, toi !

-Je ne chante pas aussi bien que toi, réplique l'enfant en faisant la moue.

-Mais si !

-Tu es trop modeste, soupire un garçon. Allez ! Tu as promis !

-S'il te plait, ajoute une grande gamine.

Finalement, la petite pèse le pour et le contre et hoche la tête.

-Mais une seule ! prévient-elle. Sinon, il va pleuvoir.

Les trois autres rient, amusés et pas dupes, et attendent. La fillette, elle, prend une inspiration et se met à chanter. L s'apprête à passer à autre chose, s'attendant à quelque chose comme « Frère Jacques », avec un ton aigue et criard, lorsqu'il s'interrompt.

Ce n'est pas une comptine d'enfant. Elle ne chante pas n'importe comment.

Elle chante une vraie chanson, en japonais d'ailleurs, d'une voix forte, douce et mélodieuse. Son timbre porte encore les marques de l'enfance, mais elle le maîtrise, sait le doser, le module à volonté.

Les paroles emportent L, qui oublie le reste. Fini, la mission. Fini, la foule. Elle chante, et le monde vient de s'effacer pour laisser place à cette petite fille passionnée. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, un peu gênée, les trois autres applaudissent, et lui, il reste à la contempler, fasciné. Comment une si petite créature peut-elle être si… envoûtante ? Si attirante ?

-Je n'ai rien compris, grogne le garçon en souriant.

-C'était du japonais, réplique la chanteuse en remettant en place ses longs cheveux, Spirale de Yui Makino.

-Hein ?

-Non, laisse tomber !

Ils éclatent de rire, et se dispersent. Seule reste la fillette, qui se lève, s'agenouille, prend un morceau de caillou et se met à écrire. Enchantée, oubliant tout le reste, elle gratte le sol de son stylo improvisé, rédigeant des phrases à une vitesse folle, comme si elle s'en était privé depuis longtemps, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les yeux de L sondent le texte, et il esquisse un sourire. Ce n'est pas un petit paragraphe enfantin… cette petite pourrait très bien entrer à la Wammy's house.

_Lorsque le vent s'était levé, Ana avait décidé de partir. Il était temps. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester une seconde de plus enfermée dans cette bâtisse, ne profitant que d'un rayon de soleil par semaine. La petite fille quitta la grande chambre vide pour aller se détendre dans l'herbe, et, dès que le regard de la vieille matrone la quitta, elle déploya ses ailes, et s'envola. Elle quittait son passé, sa vie d'avant, prisonnière de la mégère, elle laissait le secret des ailes qui l'effrayaient autrefois tellement, elle partait vers la liberté._

_Ana avait toujours vécu dans la « chambre vide », petite maison pour elle et sa geôlière, et elle ne sortait à l'air libre qu'une fois par semaine, sous la surveillance de la vieille. Surveillance de plus en plus souple, car la bonne femme prenait du temps pour elle, pour regarder les environs et se reposer un peu. Mais Ana avait peur de partir. De s'en aller loin de son seul repère. Elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle avait atterrit ici, pourquoi à cinq ans, quand ses parents l'avaient laissé là, ils n'étaient jamais revenus la chercher. Maintenant, elle savait que c'était à cause des ailes qui lui avaient fait si peur en poussant, qu'on l'avait emprisonné, non, gardée. Comme un petit trésor qu'on ne partage pas, une perle qu'on possède jalousement. Ana, ce prénom donné par la matrone, était lui aussi une marque de possession, la vieille s'appelait Anna-Lisa. Mais Ana avait oublié son vrai prénom, et elle…_

Tout à coup, la petite relève la tête, alerte, et s'arrête d'écrire. Sa main tremble, et la pierre se brise.

L, surpris, sent dans l'air une odeur de poudre, et de brûlé. Sur ses gardes, il passe son regard sur la foule qui s'étonne du parfum de la ville, et découvre au loin, très loin, si loin et si petite que seul son regard aiguisé et entraîné peut la voir, une petite tache rougeoyante qui danse.

Des tirs retentissent, les gens, crient, regardent autour d'eux, s'éparpillent, fuient. Ils ne savent pas qui a tiré, si quelqu'un a été touché, ni même si le tir provient de la ville, mais ils ont peur, ils s'effrayent, et courent dans tout les sens à la recherche d'une voie de sortie, parmi la masse dense, pour rentrer chez eux.

Une petite forme percute L, et le fait basculer dans le vide. La gamine ! Il l'a oubliée, et ne l'a pas vue venir. Une partie de son esprit se demande comment elle a fait pour disparaître de sa mémoire et de sa vue, mais l'autre, plus rationnelle, la remercie : une balle siffle et se perd dans le ciel, passant à l'endroit exact où se trouvait L auparavant.

Les deux corps accrochés l'un à l'autre chutent dans l'eau et disparaissent dans la rivière rugissante, pendant que la ville explose et part en flammes juste au dessus d'eux.

* * *

L ressort rapidement la tête de l'eau et prend une grande goulée d'air. La courant est fort, il doit lutter pour respirer. Tout à coup, il prend conscience que la petite a disparue. D'un côté, il se dit que « L », ne doit pas mourir et qu'elle a dû se noyer, mais d'un autre côté, il ne peut l'abandonner. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle est une enfant, et qu'elle lui sauvé la vie…

Il regarde partout autour de lui et découvre une main fine engloutie par l'eau. Rapidement, il nage et attrape le poignet frêle, pourtant d'une étonnante robustesse. Il tire l'enfant crachotante de l'eau, et la serre contre lui. Elle semble savoir nager, et bat des pieds pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais le choc l'a étourdie, et elle se cramponne désespérément au jeune détective pour ne pas couler.

Non. Pas pour ne pas couler.

Pour rester avec lui.

Et il prend conscience que quelqu'un tient réellement à lui, dépend de lui, qu'il a la vie de cette petite entre ses mains, et surtout, qu'elle l'a choisi lui pour rester en vie. Peu de gens de la ville ont dû survivre, et vu sa réaction, elle a dû comprendre ce qui se tramait. De plus, Beyond lui a dit que le maire et certains d'habitants ont des comptes avec la mafia, qui mèneront à une vengeance. Donc, cette gamine, intelligente et vive, a su que quelque chose allait arriver. Elle aurait pu crier qu'on les attaquait, fuir, partir de la ville, prévenir sa famille, ses amis. Mais non, elle a préféré s'approcher de lui et le sauver plutôt que de garder en vie ceux qu'elle aime. Lui, un inconnu, un étranger, un égoïste, qui ne mérite en aucun cas ce sauvetage ! Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire, et pourtant, elle l'a fait. Il a encore du mal à le croire, mais cela le touche. Dans son cœur, quelque chose d'ancien, d'oublié, d'inconnu remonte. De la gratitude ? Un peu. De la gentillesse ? Sans doute. De la culpabilité ? Beaucoup. Mais ce qui domine est un sentiment plus fort, bien plus fort, qu'il ne connaît pas, qu'il ne comprend pas. Comme s'il n'est plus à lui, mais qu'il existe, encore plus qu'avant. Comme si rien n'importe plus que la petite fille serrée contre lui, qu'il trouve mystérieuse et intrigante. Comme s'il n'a pas cessé de se perdre et qu'il s'est à présent retrouvé. Comme si une flamme vient de s'allumer dans sa poitrine, et que son cœur s'affole pour un rien, d'habitude si régulier.

Une branche le tire de ses pensées en lui cinglant le visage. Ce n'est pas la première, mais sans doute la plus violente. Il fait attention à la fillette concentrée, fiévreuse, mais forte et volontaire, qui l'aide de son mieux, et se rapproche le plus possible du bord, sans lutter contre le courant. Il se prend une grosse racine en plein ventre, lui coupant le souffle, mais qui a au moins le mérite de l'arrêter. Lentement, il se reprend, et dépose la petite sur la berge, s'y hissant à son tour.

Les deux restent longtemps allongés au sol, haletants, souffrants, des traits de feu, marques des branches comme des fouets, parcourant leurs corps.

-Tu… tu… tu vas… b… bien ? demande l'enfant, inquiète.

Elle peine à aligner deux mots correctement. La petite serre les poings, et ferme les yeux. Elle tremble, tout tourne autour d'elle, elle a froid, elle a chaud, mais la réponse de l'étranger est tout ce qu'elle attend.

-Je… oui, souffle L, je vais bien.

La voix le trouble profondément ainsi le regard doux et le visage mutin. Tout en elle cause un vacillement de la flamme dans le cœur du détective, le brasier s'intensifie, bouge, et son rythme cardiaque s'affole. Le jeune garçon reprend difficilement son calme et sa respiration, puis se redresse, et sort son portable de sa poche.

Amphibie, évidemment. Les dernier-cris le sont toujours.

Il compose fébrilement le numéro, tout en regardant avec une inquiétude grandissante le corps maigre à côté de lui, la gamine presque évanouie, blessée et souffrante.

-A… allô… Watari ?

-_L ? Tu vas bien ?_

-Je... vais bien… tu peux me repérer ?

_-Oui, mais que c'est-il passé ? J'ai appris l'explosion de la vi…_

-Viens vite avec un hélicoptère et un nécessaire de soin, j'ai quelqu'un avec moi, elle est presque inconsciente, et je suis épuisé.

_-Elle ? _

Dire la phrase entière lui a coûté de l'énergie, et il fait une pause avant de reprendre :

-Dépêche toi, s'il te plait.

La voix est pressante, et il raccroche rapidement. Watari a compris le message, il l'espère, du moins, et ne tardera pas trop.

-Du secours arrive, chuchote-t-il à l'enfant.

Elle hoche péniblement la tête.

L est le plus grand détective du monde, toujours attentif, contrôlé et maître de lui. Pourtant, il lui faut bien cinq minutes pour qu'il réalise qu'il est en train de la serrer contre lui.

* * *

Une fois dans l'hélicoptère, Watari s'occupe de L, tandis que l'infirmière de la Wammy's prend l'enfant en charge.

-L, que s'est-il passé ? demande le vieil homme. Et qui est cette petite fille ?

-Je ne sais pas, baille le détective qui tombe de sommeil, éprouvé par les évènements. Je ne connais pas son nom.

-Et… qu'est-il arrivé pour que…

L baille à nouveau, le coupant, et raconte, d'une voix lasse et fatiguée, donnant tout de même le plus de détails possibles. Il omet toutefois volontairement les sentiments qui sont nés en lui, et qu'il ne comprend pas. Il à l'intuition que son sommeil si désiré va être encore retardé s'il en parle, et il demandera à Beyond, qui se vante d'être un professionnel des émotions indésirables et incompréhensibles, de lui expliquer ce qui se passe.

* * *

-Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir et nous dire ton nom ? essaye Watari pour la centième fois au moins.

Ils sont dans une petite maison tranquille, non loin de Winchester, à l'abri des regards. La petite ira sans doute à la Wammy's house, mais en attendant, elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Elle s'y est barricadée il y a une semaine, et Watari n'a pas réussit à l'en faire sortir, lui passant ses repas par la porte. Elle ne veut pas donner son nom également, et reste presque muette, silencieuse aux appels du vieux majordome. L n'a pas essayé. Il a… peur ? Oui, peur d'être rejeté. Il n'en a pas encore parlé à Beyond, attendant de se ressaisir.

La petite qu'ils appellent la Fillette, comme elle ne leur a pas donné de nom, a été mise au courant de la situation, de ce qui s'est passé, de la mort de ses proches, et que le jeune garçon auquel elle a sauvé la vie est L. Mais elle paraît s'en ficher, cela n'a pas d'importance pour elle, et elle n'a pas réagit, toujours aussi silencieuse. Par contre, elle sanglote chaque nuit, pensant qu'on ne l'entend pas. Mais ces pleurs sont audibles pour quelqu'un d'insomniaque comme L, et lui déchirent le cœur. Il n'aime pas qu'elle pleure. Mais pas parce que c'est une marque de faiblesse, non, parce que… parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle soit triste.

-L, s'il te plait, soupire l'inventeur, fais la sortir. Cette situation commence à m'énerver.

L hausse les épaules. Il se lève toutefois de son fauteuil dans lequel il regardait la scène à présent quotidienne, part dans un bureau où il prend un carnet et un stylo, et va toquer à la porte.

-Hum… excuse moi… je peux entrer ?

-…

Pas de réponse, mais la Fillette l'a entendu.

-Je…

La voix de L faiblit, mais il se reprend vite.

-Je sais que tu aimes écrire. Je t'ai apporté un carnet et un stylo.

Il attend, patient, confiant. Il manque de se décourager, devant l'absence de réaction de l'autre côté, mais lentement, doucement, la porte s'ouvre, et le petit minois de la gamine se découpe.

Le cœur du détective fait un bond. Cela le gêne, et, agacé, il repousse sa joie.

L'enfant le regarde, le contemple, puis remarque ce qu'il tient.

-Entre, dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Elle le laisse passer et referme soigneusement la porte, puis ils s'assoient sur le lit, face à face.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demande L d'une voix douce.

-Je… je n'ai plus de nom.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents ont provoqué la vengeance, ils ont tués des centaines de personnes. Leur mort… m'attriste, mais… ils sont responsables de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne… veux plus être celle que j'étais avant. Je ne suis plus l'enfant innocente…

-Comment doit-on t'appeler, alors ?

-Vous voulez que j'aille à cette… Wammy's house sous un surnom, c'est ça ? élude-t-elle.

-Oui, confirme le détective, mais il nous faut ton nom, et de toute façon, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de surnom.

-Appelle moi J, tranche-t-elle.

-J ?

-Oui, juste la lettre. Comme Joke, la blague, celle qui est née à cause d'un pari.

Son ton est triste, sa voix comme brisée. L voit la douleur dans son regard, et décide de changer de sujet.

-Tu aimes bien écrire, n'est-ce pas ?

Gagné, le visage de l'enfant s'éclaire.

-Oui ! J'adore écrire et m'inventer des histoires. C'est comme… une obligation.

Elle rougit un peu, contente de parler de se qu'elle aime. Elle est d'un naturel discret et silencieux, mais une fois lancée, elle peut parler pendant des heures. Son regard s'anime, un petit sourire vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Pendant qu'elle parle, L la contemple, fasciné. Comment un si petit être, une créature aussi insignifiante peut l'envoûter autant ?

-J, reprend-il une fois qu'elle s'arrête, pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ? Je… je ne le méritais pas, pourquoi…

-Je ne sais pas, fait-elle après une longue réflexion, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi.

L hausse les épaules, et demande ce qui lui tiens à cœur :

-Pourquoi ne pas sortir de ta chambre ? Tu y restes enfermée pendant toute la journée. Te distraire et oublier, être heureuse, te ferais le plus grand bien.

L'enfant avale difficilement sa salive, sa voix se coince dans sa gorge. Pourtant, elle fait un effort pour parler.

-Je… non, je… je ne peux pas… je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tout perdu, L, mes parents sont morts, ils ont provoqué la mort de centaines de personnes, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas être heureuse ! Je suis liée à eux, je suis leur fille, je suis responsable de la mort de mes amis !

-Tes parents ne sont pas toi, la coupe tranquillement L.

Elle secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas être heureuse alors que j'ai privé tant de gens de leur bonheur, je ne peux pas !

Sa voix déraille, monte dans des aigus improbables.

-Je n'arrive plus à rire, je suis enchaînée, L, enchaînée ! Comment veux-tu que je sorte, que j'oublie, alors que ceux qui ont perdu des proches n'oublieront jamais ? Je suis liée à mes parents, car ce sont mes parents ! Je ne suis pas libre ! Je…

Elle baisse la tête, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, et ses poings sont si serrés qu'elle en a mal. Mais ce n'est rien, comparé à la douleur qui la hante, qui dévore son cœur, qui l'empêche de dormir.

-Va t'en, souffle-t-elle. Va t'en, s'il te plait.

L hésite, mais se lève finalement.

-Tu… tu devrais couper ce lien qui te retiens à tes parents, dit-il maladroitement.

Puis il sort, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il a mal, son cœur le fait souffrir tellement qu'il voudrait mourir.

-Alors ? demande Watari.

-Elle souffre, murmure L. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

Il s'en va, tête basse, dans sa chambre, s'y enferme. Le vieil inventeur le regarde et soupire. C'est bien ce qu'il pense, son petit L ne lui appartient déjà plus.

* * *

J, elle, écris sans s'arrêter. Depuis que L est parti, elle n'a pas cessé d'écrire. Le cahier se noirci d'encre, de ligne, de ratures, de mots. De souffrances, de peines, de larmes. De rage, aussi, de colère. La moitié du cahier est pleine, et l'autre se rempli sans cesse. J écris, parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Parce que l'écriture est le seul moyen pour elle d'échapper à cette douleur, de la déverser, de s'enfuir loin de sa peine. Elle retire sa souffrance, posant les aiguilles qui lui traversent le cœur une à une sur le papier.

Elle s'arrête, pour reposer sa main brûlante, puis reprend. Elle pense à L. L, le détective, le génie, le jeune garçon. L. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle sauvé ?

L.

Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, de la gratitude, de la reconnaissance ou même de l'affection qu'elle ressent pour lui.

C'est de l'amour.

Voilà pourquoi elle l'a sauvé. Parce que dès qu'elle l'a vu, elle a compris que son cœur ne lui appartient plus, qu'elle a trouvé l'être qui lui est le plus cher. Il dégageait une telle lumière qu'elle en a eu envie de pleurer. Et elle a pressenti le danger au fond de son âme, et elle l'a sauvé, parce que sans lui, elle ne pouvait pas vivre. Elle n'est plus elle, elle n'est plus une enfant. Le regard qu'elle lui porte n'est pas celui d'une fillette sur son grand frère. C'est celui d'une femme sur l'homme qu'elle aime.

Les pages s'envolent, l'encre défile sous ses doigts fins, la lettre L est réécrite sans cesse, comme si elle a peur de l'oublier. Son poignet fait des allers retours sur le cahier, elle écrit, elle écrit, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle allait mourir. Elle accélère, allant de plus en plus vite, de manière de plus en plus passionnée.

Puis, enfin, elle cesse son manège. Parce que le cahier est fini.

Haletante, elle souffle longuement, et se lève, posant avec délicatesse le carnet sur le petit bureau. Elle ne peut plus écrire, comment faire pour…

_« Tu… tu devrais couper ce lien qui te retiens à tes parents »_

Elle marche et se stoppe devant la coiffeuse, ouvrant le tiroir et en prenant une paire de ciseau. Puis, elle tourne le dos au miroir, et porte les lames derrière sa tête, sur sa nuque, empoignant une grande mèche de cheveux. C'est le plus dur. Ses parents adoraient ses cheveux, elle…

L. Elle l'aime. Elle l'aime passionnément, elle l'aime trop.

D'un geste précis et définitif, elle coupe une première mèche de cheveux.

* * *

Clic, clic, clic.

L'oreille fine de L entend ces petits bruits, et il se lève prudemment de sa chaise, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Watari. Il colle son oreille contre la porte de la chambre de J.

Clic, clic, clic, clic.

Doucement, il tourne la poignée et entre dans la chambre sans bruit.

J est agenouillée au sol, un ciseau dans une main, des longues mèches de cheveux étalés autour d'elle. Elle a les yeux fermés, et coupe sans relâche sa chevelure. Elle a maintenant un carré inégal plutôt court, et approche les lames des mèches de devant.

L retient sa main au moment où elle va trancher la première. Surprise, elle ouvre les yeux, sursaute en le voyant, lâche les ciseaux.

-Que fais-tu ? demande le détective, étonné.

-Je…

Elle rougit, embarrassée, mais soutient son regard.

-Je me coupe les cheveux. Mes parents adoraient mes cheveux longs, ils disaient que c'était mon héritage… et tu m'as conseillé de couper mes liens avec eux, alors…

Il hoche la tête.

-Je comprends mieux. Mais tu ne dois pas renier ce que tes parents t'ont légué de bien. Tu les as connu, au moins.

-Pas toi ?

-Non. Je pense que tu devrais laisser comme ça tes mèches de devant.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

Elle passe la main dans sa tignasse inégale, et sourit.

-Merci, L.

Ce sourire fait chavirer le cœur du jeune garçon, qui détourne son regard, gêné.

-Je… je… bafouille J, ça me va cette coupe ?

-Moui… je… tu es mignonne.

Elle émet un petit rire content qui la surprend elle même, et le serre dans ses bras.

-Merci !

L déglutit difficilement. Son cœur ne cesse de battre à toute vitesse, il a envie que le temps s'arrête. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive ?

-J'ai terminé le cahier, fait-elle. Je… je pourrais en avoir un autre, s'il te plait ?

-Déjà ?

-J'avais besoin d'écrire.

-Tu aimerais écrire sur ordinateur ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu peux m'apprendre ?

Il est soulagé que cette conversation lui donne une échappatoire. Il a l'impression que sa poitrine va exploser.

-Je vais en chercher un.

Elle le lâche, et il sort rapidement chercher un ordinateur. Entre temps, il a décidé d'appeler Beyond : il a besoin de savoir !

Il prend son téléphone et compose rapidement le numéro de son ami, qui répond presque instantanément. C'est normal, s'il se balade dans les couloirs de la Wammy's avant d'aller rejoindre Abyss, il est forcément réveillé.

-Oui, L ?

-Beyond, j'ai un problème.

-Ouiiiii, j'écoute ?

L'autre se fiche franchement de lui et il n'aime pas ça. Il lui raconte son problème, ce qui lui arrive à côté de J, ce qu'il ressent. Beyond reste un long moment silencieux avant de dire :

-QUOI ? PARDON ? JE SUIS BIEN RÉVEILLÉ ?

-Beyond, tu viens de me briser les tympans.

-C'est… c'est juste que… mon dieu, quelle surprise ! Hou, et tu dis qu'elle a environ dix ans de moins que toi ? Eh beh… si j'avais su ça…

-Explique !

-J'adore cette gamine, dès qu'elle entre à la Wammy's, je lui demande un autographe.

-Beyond !

-Eeerrmm, pardon. Tu vois Lawly, tu es complètement dingue d'elle.

-Euh… traduction ?

-Tu es amoureux d'elle.

-Pardon ?

-Rhoo, mais tu deviens sourd ou quoi ?

-C'est impossible.

-Que tu deviennes sourd ?

-Non, que je… sois…

-Que tu sois ?

-Amoureux d'elle.

-Ben pourquoi pas ?

-Elle a dix ans de moins que moi, je ne la connais que depuis une semaine, et…

-Tu as déjà entendu parler des coups de foudre ?

-Je ne… je ne peux pas aimer.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Les sentiments sont inutiles, ils rendent faibles !

-Ah bon. Parce que j'ai l'air faible, moi ?

-Tu… non.

-Biiien.

L complètement troublé, soupire. Il sait que son ami a raison, mais il a peur.

-Après tout, reprend Beyond, tu peux attendre qu'elle grandisse un peu avant de lui dire que tu l'aimes. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui faire ta déclaration tout de suite, tu sais. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite dit à Abyss, moi.

-Je… ok, merci, B.

-De rien Lawly !

-Ah, et motus.

-Je vais juste le dire à Abyss, Vesta, Crimson, Wayne et Drac.

-B !

-Salut mon Lawly !

L raccroche avec un soupir énervé. Se souvenant que J doit l'attendre, il se dépêche de revenir dans la chambre.

Elle l'attend, sage, en train de ramasser les mèches de cheveux qui s'éparpillent sur le sol, calme, à nouveau sereine.

Le jeune garçon pose délicatement l'ordinateur sur le lit, et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers lui, et lui sourit. Ses yeux s'éclairent. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux tout courts, en bataille, et rougit légèrement de se voir tant contemplée.

L lutte encore un peu. Il n'aime pas l'idée d'être tombé amoureux d'une gamine, une enfant de dix ans de moins que lui, en plus, et l'amour, ce n'est vraiment pas son truc.

-Tu te souviens, dit-elle timidement, quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'avais sauvé la vie ?

Il hoche la tête, sans voir où elle veut en venir. Elle ouvre la bouche, hésite, puis secoue la tête.

-Un jour, je t'expliquerais. Pas maintenant. Mais je sais pourquoi, et… un jour, je te le dirais, c'est promis.

Le cœur du détective fait un bond dans sa poitrine, un sentiment étrange qu'il repousse violemment.

Résister encore face au flux de sentiments c'est toute sa fierté qui le lui commande, son devoir en tant que « L ».

Mais elle est là, près de lui, à lui sourire. Elle est près de lui, elle est… à lui. Son sourire, son aura, son âme, tout est vague, tout est tsunami, qui emporte l'orgueil du détective et balaye ses doutes.

Il est amoureux d'elle. Maintenant qu'il le sait, cela lui paraît évident. La voir agenouillée au sol, les yeux doux, son visage angélique empreint de gentillesse, il n'a plus aucun doute. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine dès qu'il l'approche, comment a-t-il fait pour se leurrer si longtemps ? Croire que les sentiments rendent faibles est une illusion. Un mensonge, créé par ceux qui n'ont personne.

Jamais il ne s'est senti plus fort qu'à présent. Si elle est avec lui, si elle croit en lui, il sera capable de tout faire.

Et sans y penser, comme si c'est la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il la serre dans ses bras.

* * *

-Eh bien, nous y voici enfin, J, déclare paisiblement L.

Ils sont devant les portes de la Wammy's house, à attendre que le haut portail s'ouvre, à la portée de tout les regards.

Côte à côte, ils se tiennent droit, contemplant la grande cour devant eux. Les quelques orphelins sortis connaissent L, et ils le regardent, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il y en a six, bien en évidence, que l'on remarque tout de suite, qui attire la petite, qui la force presque à les regarder, eux, juste eux, et uniquement eux.

Un brun aux yeux rouges qui ressemble étrangement au détective tient la main d'une jolie blonde au regard azur.

Une grande fille aux cheveux cramoisis chuchote à l'oreille d'un impressionnant slave dont les épis pâles partent dans tout les sens.

Un asiatique remonte ses lunettes et tourne la page d'un livre qu'il ne regarde pas, échangeant un sourire avec une brune envoûtante dont la crinière courte est retenue par un serre-tête, son captivant regard métallique fixé sur eux.

Ils sont les plus voyants, ceux qui se démarque le plus. Dans le fond, deux autres groupes discutent, mais ceux sont eux, les six premiers que l'on remarque d'abord.

La grille s'ouvre, L et J entrent, le premier un peu gêné, la seconde très intimidée. Ils font quelques pas hésitants dans la cour, et finalement, le jeune garçon s'arrête, et se tourne vers elle. Elle lui fait face, embarrassée, peu habituée à être à la portée de tant de regards, mais dès que leurs yeux se croisent, elle ne voit plus que lui, elle oublie le reste du monde.

L s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Lui aussi a oublié que Beyond et son groupe le regardent, qu'il est vu par tout ceux présent dans la cour. Il s'en fiche, son univers s'est réduit à lui et J. C'est tout.

Il se penche vers elle, et lui souffle à l'oreille de façon à être entendu d'elle seule :

-J'ai trouvé ton surnom.

Il l'a vite trouvé. C'est la valeur qu'il défend, cette cause qui n'a pas de prix, la raison de « L », sa vie, son objectif.

Elle est comme cette valeur, il veut la protéger, elle est plus importante que n'importe quoi et il se battra pour qu'elle vive, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Comment t'appelais-tu, J ? Comment t'appelais-tu vraiment ?

Hésitante, rougissante, elle tergiverse avant de se rendre. Elle lui fait confiance. Elle l'aime. Elle lui chuchote doucement ce nom qu'elle a abandonné, qu'elle laisse entre ses mains, pour revêtir le surnom qu'il lui donnera. Son nouveau nom qu'il lui tarde d'entendre, prisonnier des lèvres du jeune garçon.

-Je m'appelle L. Lawliet, murmure-t-il.

Lawliet. Loi et Droit. Elle a envie de pleurer de joie. Il lui fait confiance, il vient de lui confier son bien le plus secret, le plus précieux.

Elle l'aime. Quand elle sera en âge de lui dire, elle le lui dira. Et ce jour là, elle l'attend avec impatience.

Il se relève, mais le monde n'est pas réapparu. Ils sont dans leur univers à eux, dans leur paradis.

Ensemble. Juste eux deux.

L et J.

Leur regard emprisonne celui de l'autre, le retient par des chaînes invisibles.

Le monde n'existe plus. Il est détruit. Un autre vient de se créer.

Un monde pour deux.

Elle le contemple de tout l'amour dont son cœur d'enfant est capable, et il lui rend le même sentiment.

Lawliet lui sourit, et simplement, lui ouvre son cœur.

-Bienvenue à la Wammy's house, Justice.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Justice s'entend très bien avec tout le monde, un peu comme toutes, en gros... ah, et Beyond l'aime bien, évidemment. Et tout le monde a deviné qu'elle est amoureuse de L (par tout le monde j'entends ses amis proches). Elle dort avec Scythe, avec qui elle est proche.**

**J'en ai fait une chanteuse aussi, oui, parce que je me suis dit que c'était le seul moyen de garder l'attention de L. C'est qu'il se désintéresse vite, notre petit ange. Et j'aime quand les personnages chantent. J'ai dû être inspirée par Matt dans the Storm de la magnifique Mauguine, et de son côté je-m'en-foutiste que j'aime beaucoup. **

**Quand un personnage coupe ses cheveux, en particulier une fille, c'est symbolique pour moi. C'est la coupure d'un lien matériel important. On tient à ses cheveux en général, on a honte si on a une coupe ratée. Alors couper ses cheveux n'importe comment au ciseau, et plus particulièrement pour se libérer (je n'étais pas une grande fan de Naruto, avant de lire certaines fictions, et maintenant j'apprécie le manga,** **mais la scène où Sakura coupe ses cheveux m'a bluffée. J'ai vu une autre scène d'un autre manga où le personnage coupe ses cheveux et j'ai a-do-ré), c'est un acte de grand courage et de sacrifice. Je risque de remettre cette scène dans d'autres fictions, alors attention !**

**J'adore mon "gang de Beyond", et mon Beyond. Littéralement. Vous pouvez vous amuser à tenter de reconnaitre qui est qui. Beyond dit qu'il va prévenir Abyss, Vesta, Crimson, Wayne et Drac, et je les décris dans la dernière scène, alors vous pouvez tenter d'associer les noms aux descriptions. C'est assez simple, surtout que j'évoque Crimson dans le One-shot de Ash.**

**Et si vous voulez savoir, oui, j'appelle l'histoire de Justice un one-shot.**

**Voilà ! Ensuite, vous avez Linda, que vous connaissez déjà ! Je l'aime bien, Linda, même si j'ai tendance à la zapper quand je recompte mes Wammy's girl, sans doute parce que ce n'est pas un OC (j'ai honte...).**

**Des reviews, s'il vous plait ?**


	6. Linda

**Bjour, bjour ! Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? Hum... nan, en fait, je veux pas la réponse.**

**Bon, ben, cette fois, voici Linda ! Ouiiii, la voilà ! Comme chaque nom est basé sur un mot anglais, j'ai imaginé qu'on pouvait en prendre deux. Pourquoi ? Tout bêtement parce que j'avais d'abord choisi Line, comme mot, et ensuite j'ai découvert Linden, le tilleul, encore plus proche de Linda. Et comme je voulais pas abandonner Line, ben... voilà, j'ai mis les deux.**

**D'habitude je met trois milles mots dans mes intro... faut croire que mon imagination d'introductions s'essouffle XD. Ah, si ! J'ai le plaisir d'annoncer à ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu dans CDDLN que je mettrais des bonus ! certains sont des délires, d'autres sont utiles pour des fics, justement !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Si le monde a mal tourné  
C'est pas à cause de toi  
Ooh Love  
Ooh Linda_

_Love Linda, Daniel Balavoine_

* * *

Linda

Elle est encore jeune. Elle doit avoir environ six ans, pas plus, peut-être moins. Ses cheveux blonds ont été noués en couettes, et sa frange repoussée en arrière par un bandeau. L'odeur des tilleuls enveloppe l'atelier silencieux.

Elle est assise sur un escabeau, devant une toile blanche. Elle ne bouge pas, ses yeux turquoise fermés, une palette de peinture et un pinceau à la main. Son esprit trace des lignes et des courbes, représente des formes, colore le support immaculé.

Puis, elle semble se réveiller, et commence à peindre. Sa main vole le long de la toile, elle ne réfléchit pas, elle sait quoi faire.

La peinture est sa vie. Tout ce qui lui reste. Son seul espoir. Peindre, peindre pour ne pas devenir folle, pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas craquer. Son esprit enfiévré, son âme passionnée et son cœur pris dans son art repoussent le parfum de mort qui l'enveloppe. La perte de ceux qu'elle aime. La perte de ceux qu'elle a dénigré.

Enfant prodige, petit génie, artiste née et intellectuelle, elle a toujours été encouragée à se perfectionner. Ses parents ont été impressionnés lorsqu'ils ont découvert ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et ils l'ont poussée jusqu'au bout de son talent, la coupant du reste du monde, la coupant d'eux, la coupant de son frère. Et elle, trop jeune pour comprendre son erreur, a accepté, a dénigré ceux qu'elle adorait, les a pensé inférieurs.

Son petit frère est mort, trop fragile pour résister à une angine trop forte qui s'était infectée. Elle aurait dû le savoir, elle aurait dû l'aider, elle aurait dû prévenir ses parents. Elle n'a pensé qu'à elle, elle n'a rien dit, croyant son petit frère qui lui disait qu'il allait mieux et que cela s'arrangerait.

En le découvrant mort, elle a pleuré, elle a crié, elle a voulu qu'on lui rende son frère. Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle a fait une erreur, qu'elle se leurrait.

Elle a couru le plus vite possible prévenir ses parents. Mais dans la cuisine, le spectacle qui l'attendait a été plus horrible encore. Tout semblait normal, son père lisait le journal, sa mère un livre de recette, mais quand elle a dit que son petit frère était mort, tout a dégénéré.

Sa mère a commencé par hurler et crier, l'accuser de l'avoir tué. Elle, elle a baissé la tête, elle a demandé pardon, elle a dit que oui, elle était coupable. Et là, sa mère s'est retournée contre son père, devenant folle, lui demandant de prendre ses responsabilités pour avoir tué son fils et transformé sa fille en machine. Elle a tenté de dire que non, son père n'avait rien fait, mais sa mère s'est jetée sur elle en voulant l'étrangler. Son père a repoussé sa mère loin d'elle, et elle est atterrie au sol lourdement, se prenant le coin de la table contre la nuque. Un craquement a retenti. Les yeux révulsés, étendue au sol dans toute sa beauté ravagée, celle qui lui a donné la vie gisait sur le carrelage.

-J'ai… j'ai tué… a murmuré son père. J'ai tué…

Il a contemplé ses mains, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

-Elle a toujours été instable psychologiquement mais elle n'avait jamais fait de crises comme ça, et je l'ai…

Il a secoué la tête. Elle, elle pleurait des sanglots silencieux, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais elle n'a pas fait un bruit, elle n'a pas parlé. La douleur écrasait tout. La folie qui a animé sa mère tombait sur elle. Elle pouvait tuer son père, si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne l'a pas voulu.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû savoir que sa mère était folle et réagirait ainsi, elle aurait dû l'aider, elle aurait dû prévenir son père. Elle n'a pensé qu'à elle, elle n'a rien dit, pensant que tout allait aller mieux, que cela s'arrangerait.

Et son père, se découvrant meurtrier, a pris un couteau de cuisine. Elle s'en enfuie lorsqu'elle a vu qu'il le dirigeait vers sa gorge. Pas envie de voir. Trop faible, trop lâche, trop égoïste. La folie était trop forte, la vue du sang l'aurait fait perdre le contrôle.

Vite, courir vite. Elle s'est réfugiée dans son atelier de peinture entre les tilleuls, pour échapper à la mort, à la folie, à l'horreur. Elle s'est préparée à peindre, et s'est assise devant sa toile vide, les yeux clos, pour dessiner mentalement son tableau.

Elle aurait dû savoir que son père allait se suicider, elle aurait dû l'aider, elle aurait dû prévenir quelqu'un. Elle n'a pensé qu'à elle, elle n'a rien dit, mettant une confiance aveugle en les responsabilités paternelles.

Elle est restée une heure sans rien faire, sans bouger, attendant simplement d'achever son œuvre mentale. Ce calme, sans autre pensée qu'un dessin, repousse la folie. Ce calme, cette douceur, cette page blanche apaise les cris dans sa tête. La douce senteur des tilleuls qui entourent l'atelier la rassure.

Maintenant, elle peint, car sa vie en dépend. Elle se bat contre la folie, elle lutte contre son instabilité, elle affront l'Autre. L'Autre a tué son frère, a battu sa mère, a vaincu son père, en la transformant en monstre, en machine.

Elle n'est plus une simple petite fille qui dessine, elle est une âme vive et forte qui rempli à nouveau son cœur vide de couleurs chatoyantes, de courbes harmonieuses, de lignes qui tracent son destin, du parfum des tilleuls.

La perfection d'un tableau, la force de l'art, la magnificence des lignes, l'odeur des arbres de son enfance. Tout cela s'entremêle avec elle pour repousser l'Autre, le détruire.

Lorsqu'elle achève son tableau, trois heures plus tard, elle ne risque plus rien.

La mort a déserté. L'Autre s'est incliné. La folie a été éradiquée. L'horreur est partie.

Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, elle contemple son combat, son œuvre.

-Bonjour, fait une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourne, surprise, pour faire face à un vieil homme habillé comme un majordome anglais.

-Bonjour, bafouille-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Elle n'arrive pas à se reprendre, à afficher une froideur et un masque parfait. Elle a détruit cette carapace, elle a comblé le vide, elle est incapable de redevenir une machine. Quelque part, tout cela la soulage.

-Comment vas-tu ? demande le vieil homme.

-Je…

Elle est étonnée de le voir si calme et si distingué, et de percevoir un léger accent anglais dans son portugais.

-Je vais bien, répond-t-elle, un peu déroutée.

Il a l'air rassurant et doux, elle a le sentiment qu'elle peut lui faire confiance.

-Tu es la fille des Delacruz ?

Elle hoche la tête en rejetant violemment la vague de souffrance qu'évoque son nom de famille. Il lui suffit d'inspirer le parfum des tilleuls pour se calmer, reflexe qu'elle possède depuis toujours.

-Je suis Watari, se présente-t-il. Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Leonor.

-Sais-tu… que tes parents…

-Je sais, le coupe-t-elle, je sais qu'ils sont morts, je sais que mon petit frère, Gaspar, est mort. J'aurais dû le prévoir, je n'ai rien fait. J'ai perdu mon humanité, je l'ai retrouvée maintenant, mais je…

Elle essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses yeux et réprime le sanglot qui l'empêche de parler. Elle veut reprendre, mais Watari l'en empêche.

-Un de mes amis qui connaît tes parents a eu vent de ton talent, et du fait que l'on te poussait à l'exploiter, ainsi que ton intelligence, au maximum, mais en te privant de tes sentiments, et en te transformant en machine humaine. Ta mère était également instable psychologiquement, et ton frère malade risquait de mourir, mon ami craignait qu'elle ne perde la raison en l'apprenant et tente de te tuer. Nous craignons la catastrophe, et il m'a demandé de venir. Je suis malheureusement arrivé trop tard. Désolé. Tout ceci…

-Ne vous excusez pas, vous… vous êtes venus.

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, mais elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en veuille.

-Leonor, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle tressaille.

-Leonor, reprend Watari, j'aimerais que tu intègres la Wammy's house. Il s'agit d'un orphelinat pour surdoués, à Winchester, et je sais que tu parles bien anglais, mon ami me l'a dit. C'est un orphelinat particulier, ou en plus des matières habituelles, des tâches sont attribuées aux élèves. On développe leurs talents particuliers, on les laisse très libres, on leur permet de se trouver une nouvelle famille. Ils peuvent reconstruire leur cœur, guérir leurs blessures.

Il lui explique le fonctionnement en plus détaillé, le système de la succession de L, pendant qu'elle pèse le pour et le contre. Elle a très envie d'y aller, mais elle a peur. Peur de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant.

-Si tu acceptes, continue le vieil homme, tu iras sous un surnom, en gardant ton vrai nom secret, que tu ne diras à personne, sauf à ceux en qui tu croies vraiment. Un surnom qui commence par la première lettre de ton prénom, un mot anglais qui te représente, ou un prénom qui s'en inspire. Peut-être que tu ne verras pas la comparaison, peut-être que tu te diras que ton nom n'est pas approprié, mais il le sera, je te le promet.

-Vous… vous pensez déjà à un surnom pour moi ? demande-t-elle timidement.

Il lui sourit.

-Un mélange entre les lignes que tu dessines et les tilleuls qui t'entourent. Quelque chose entre « Line » et « Linden ». Alors, Leonor, viendras-tu ?

-Je…

Sa peur s'efface. Elle ne sera plus Leonor Delacruz la machine sans cœur, elle sera quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne différente, avec une âme et une personnalité.

-Je vous suis, déclare-t-elle avec force.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Elle esquisse un sourire, son premier vrai sourire depuis des mois. Elle attend son surnom, la marque de sa nouvelle vie.

-Bienvenue à la Wammy's house, Linda.

* * *

Plus tard, peu après son entrée à la Wammy's, Watari comparera deux rapports. Le premier est sur Linda bébé, et elle présente les mêmes troubles que sa mère. Le second est sur Linda après la mort de ses parents, et il ne subsiste plus aucune trace de ses troubles.

Disparus, éradiqués.

Vaincus par l'art et la beauté du dessin.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Heeey, franchement, on vous l'avait jamais faite, celle-là, Linda-folle. Pour moi, ça explique "l'acharnement" qu'elle met pour faire sortir Near. Je l'aime bien comme ça, ma p'tite Linda ! Ça la rend plus forte, plus volontaire, plus... bon, j'arrête, j'arrête ! Mais franchement, je l'adore, Linda ! On a trop tendance à l'oublier, notre artiste.**

**Je l'ai déjà dit, mais elle dort avec Eden (elle lui dessine des tenues... je l'ai déjà dit ?) et s'entend très bien avec tout le monde, comme Justice ! **

**Allez, à la prochaine, avec Mistya ! **

**Euh... (reviens discrètos) euh... des... euh... reviews, por favor ?**


	7. Mistya

**Me revoici ! C'est que les Wammy's girls sont bientôt terminées... enfin ! J'ai l'impression de finir une étape. Il ne me reste que des petits bonus à écrire, mais surtout THE bonus à poster absolument avec le chapitre 4 de CDDLN, raison pour laquelle sa parution sera trèèèèèèès lente et celle des Wammy's girl trèèèèèès rapide.**

**Pour Mistya, au début, elle devait s'appeler Misty et être comme une soeur avec une fille surnommée Nighty. Au début, les Wammy's girl étaient douze, mais j'ai réduit leur nombre. En plus, vous aviez Dark, Oracion, Nighty et Wing. Je les aies supprimées, plus ou moins à contrecoeur, car il y en avait trop, pour ne garder que les plus importantes.**

**Petite anecdote : le nom Oracion venait des Oracion Seis dans Fairy Tail, après que j'ai découvert que Oracion voulait dire prière en... espagnol ! Du coup, dans mes contrôles, quand je dois décrire une fille et lui inventer un nom, elle s'appelle toujours Oracion. Ma vie, mais tout le monde s'en fout... bref.**

**Là nous avons Mistya, à ne pas écrire Mystia (attention !), car Mystia se base du mot mystic et Mistya du mot mist, qui veut dire la brume ! Je précise, au cas où... bon, bon, j'arrête et je vous laisse lire ! Mais avant , je dis juste qu'avec Justice, c'est un des chapitres qui m'a le plus donné du fil à retordre. D'habitude j'écris un one-shot des Wammy's girl en un ou deux jours, mais là, il m'en a fallu plus. Mais je l'aime bien quand même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chishibuki no iro  
Kimi no hitomi to kishimu karada ni ranhanshashite.  
Monku arige na kagerou ni :  
"Zamaamiro yo" tte warattara_

_Kagerou days, Hatsune Miku_

* * *

Mistya

-Mademoiselle !

Meron se lève vivement. Agrippant sa flûte, elle en joue quelques notes qui signifient à la domestique d'entrer. La jeune femme se précipite vers la petite de six ans, l'air affolé.

-Mademoiselle, il y a des gens… ils massacrent tout le monde !

Meron hausse un sourcil inquiet. Elle a entendu des coups de feu, mais pensant que c'était peut-être son frère qui faisait de la carabine, elle n'a pas été trop paniquée. De toute façon, sa chambre est bien insonorisée les cris et autres bruits, elle ne les a pas entendus.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont là. Tenez, habillez vous, et cachons-nous.

La petite secoue la tête. Elle est une fière éthiopienne, son père est un homme fort qui n'aime pas la lâcheté, si elle doit mourir, autant qu'elle ne soit pas faible.

-S'il vous plait, supplie la jeune femme. Je vous en prie.

Quelques notes douces de flûtes la font verser quelques larmes.

-Et les gardes ne peuvent rien. Ils sont en train de se faire tuer. Je ne sais pas si votre père est encore en vie, mais votre mère, elle a fui. Elle s'est faite poursuivre, et sans doute tuer. Nous devons nous cacher.

Avec un soupir, Meron hoche la tête. Elle a peur, en vérité, elle veut pleurer, elle veut crier, mais elle ne peut pas. Que dirait son père en la voyant aussi faible ? Il n'aimerait pas. Certes, son statut de « fille de riche » qui la préserve de la pauvreté de la population la protège, mais elle n'est pas une godiche minaude pour autant. Elle a de la fierté et de l'honneur, et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle écoute sa domestique, même si elle a vraiment peur.

-La famille Aynalem ne doit pas s'éteindre, lui souffle la jeune femme. L'héritage vous revient tout entier. C'est peut-être à cause de cela que ces gens attaquent.

Elle essaye de la rassurer en parlant aussi bas, c'est clair, mais cela ne fait rien à Meron qui panique toujours autant. Intérieurement, bien entendu. Dans la famille, montrer sa peur et sa faiblesse est presque un crime. Malgré son jeune âge, son génie précoce lui permet d'enfiler un masque de nonchalance qu'elle ne quitte quasiment pas.

La petite quitte son pyjama pour enfiler une robe de mousseline grise. Elle ne porte que ça, des vêtements légers et aériens gris clairs ou bleu pâle.

-Allons dans l'armoire, décide la domestique. J'ai fermé la porte à clé.

Meron l'aime bien, mais là, elle la trouve stupide. Elle secoue la tête. Hors de question.

-Mademoiselle ! proteste la jeune femme en se glissant dans la grande armoire.

Sa flûte bien en main, Meron fait encore une fois non de la tête. L'armoire, c'est un piège, elle n'ira pas dedans. Ils vont défoncer la porte et fouiller partout. Ils vont les trouver et les tuer. Pas question qu'elle n'aille à un endroit qu'elle sait mortel.

Elle fait signe d'en sortir à la domestique qui refuse, et, voyant qu'elle ne l'en tirera pas, ferme les yeux et écoute.

Des bruits de pas, des coups de feu. Ils se rapprochent. Mue par une peur panique qu'elle se force à réfréner, la petite ouvre la fenêtre, grimpe sur le rebord sous les yeux effrayés de la jeune femme, et se hisse péniblement sur le rebord du toit. C'est stratégique, si elle a voulu être dans une chambre au dernier étage. Elle adore la hauteur, certes, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

-Mademoiselle ! crie tout bas la domestique.

Un grand coup donné dans la porte l'interrompt et elle doit refermer l'armoire rapidement, abandonnant avec une prière la petite. Elle s'en veut, mais elle ne veut pas être tuée si vite.

Meron, elle, a passé son buste sur la gouttière. Elle est habituée à ce genre d'escalade, mais pas avec sa flûte, et surtout quand elle a le temps. Jamais dans ce genre de situation. Ses jambes dépassent de la fenêtre. Elle glisse, se raccroche, entend la porte qui gémit. Alertée, la peur lui donnant des ailes, elle coince sa flûte dans la gouttière et se tortille pour remonter. Elle prend appui sur les tuiles et se hisse de toutes ses forces sur le toit.

Ses jambes disparaissent au moment où la porte s'ouvre en grand fracas.

Elle récupère sa flûte, entend un cri de la domestique, un coup de feu et des exclamations. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, elle monte encore plus, et se cache derrière une cheminée, son coin secret. Ils ne la trouveront pas là. Aucun ne pensera à lever les yeux. Ils penseront qu'elle a tenté de rejoindre une autre chambre, mais ils ne se douteront pas qu'elle a une détente incroyable, suffisante pour grimper sur le toit. Mon dieu qu'elle a peur. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle jette un œil sur la cour du manoir, le carnage, les corps ensanglantés qui jonchent le sol. Sa mère a dû mourir, et son père également. C'est l'héritage, qui les intéresse, c'est elle qu'ils cherchent. Avec un peu de chance, ils ont cru qu'elle était la domestique et abandonneront. Elle se force à détourner le regard, et à étouffer des sanglots trop bruyants. Elle a peur, elle n'en peut plus. L'odeur du sang lui fait tourner la tête, elle a envie de vomir. C'est horrible. C'est affreux ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter une chose pareille ? Qu'on lui réponde, qu'on la sorte de là ! Que quelqu'un vienne et sauve tout le monde ! Elle ne peut rien faire, elle ne peut même pas appeler à l'aide, elle ne peut rien faire, rien ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit impuissante ? C'est de sa faute, tout ça ! Ses larmes creusent des sillons sur sa peau chocolat. Ses yeux sombres sont clos pour ne plus rien voir du massacre. Elle est faible, elle le sait, mais elle n'y peut rien. Ils vont tous mourir, et si elle survit, ce ne sera pas parce qu'elle est courageuse, mais c'est parce qu'elle a fui.

Elle ne sait combien de temps elle passe là-haut à se boucher les oreilles. Elle ne veut plus entendre de cris, elle ne veut plus voir le sang. Elle devient sourde et aveugle.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre enfin ses paupières lourdes, elle aperçoit la brume. La brume, le brouillard, amis, qui la protègent des visions d'horreur, cachent le massacre, enveloppe la cour d'un doux voile de soie, la cachent des yeux trop observateurs. Elle aime la brume. Cette fraicheur la rassure. Elle imagine les yeux de la brume, moqueurs, qui ne seraient que le reflet des siens.

Meron se lève, et marche près du bord avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sent mieux. Elle dénoue ses longs cheveux noirs et les laisse flotter avec le petit vent qui s'est levé. Portant sa flûte à ses lèvres, elle en tire une douce mélodie. Pourvu qu'on l'entende, pourvu qu'on la tue, qu'on lui fasse payer son crime, sa fuite, sa lâcheté, qu'elle rejoigne ses parents, elle qui n'a plus rien. Des belles robes, de l'argent, un manoir, elle n'en a rien à faire, elle n'a jamais eu d'amis. Qu'on lui rende la grâce. Qu'on la sauve.

Si Dieu existe vraiment, s'il est là, présent, qu'il écoute sa prière, alors que soit il la tue, soit il lui permette de renaître. D'avoir des amis qui la comprendront, de lui donner une nouvelle vie.

Elle joue, elle joue, et qu'importe si on l'entend. Elle n'a plus rien. Plus rien du tout. L'argent, un héritage : à quoi cela sert-il si vous êtes seul, et que personne n'a besoin de vous alors que vous avez besoin du monde ? C'est futile, inutile. Au final, c'est à chacun de décider de son bonheur. Cent milliards dollars ne ramèneront pas ses parents. La vie n'a pas de prix. L'amour non plus. Son père trop strict, sa mère trop effacée, elle regrette de ne pas avoir plus vécu avec eux, d'être restée seule et solitaire, princesse Raiponce dans une tour d'ivoire. Elle veut devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Elle veut profiter de la vie, même si elle doit en recommencer une autre pour cela. Elle veut prendre un nouveau départ, réparer ses erreurs, et si jamais on lui donne une chance, vivre pour tout ceux qui ne le peuvent plus.

Elle joue, elle joue, rien ne l'arrête. Ce n'est que lorsque la fatigue la prend soudainement qu'elle chute du toit, sans un cri, sans chercher à se rattraper.

Heureuse, tout simplement.

On a décidé de son sort.

* * *

-Elle se réveille !

-Hum… deux jours, cinq minutes et trente huit secondes, tu as perdu, Beyond.

-Eeeeh ! Mais c'est toi qui avais dit trente neuf, Wayne, pas moi !

-Bon, les garçons, s'il vous plait !

-Désolé Abyss.

Meron ouvre les yeux. Elle est dans un lit blanc, dans une infirmerie, entourée de cinq personnes. Il y a déjà un grand blond dont on voit rapidement les origines roumaines, assis à côté d'une fille qui est juste un peu plus petite, dont la crinière rouge cramoisis est ce qu'on remarque en premier. Ensuite, deux garçons avec une tignasse noire, l'une bien coiffée et l'autre ébouriffée se défient du regard. Le premier, asiatique soigné, porte des lunettes et ses yeux sombres ne laissent transparaître qu'un léger amusement, tandis que le second possède d'incroyables prunelles couleur sang, et paraît vexé. Il lui fait un peu peur. On sent qu'il est dangereux.

Une jeune fille blonde très jolie, à l'air très doux, les regarde en soupirant, ses yeux azur levés au ciel. Et, accoudée à la fenêtre, il y a une troisième fille, si charismatique que Meron se demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas la voir. Tout en elle est mélange de grâce, d'élégance et de calme. Elle a les cheveux bruns courts, avec un serre-tête, un regard gris acier magnétique, un visage aux traits fins à l'image qu'elle renvoi, et porte une longue robe fendue, la taille cintrée par un foulard bleu.

Ils sont tous attirants, spéciaux. Ils ont sans doute dix ans de plus qu'elle, et pourtant, ils paraissent incroyablement jeunes et proche d'elle.

-Ça va ? s'inquiète la blonde.

Meron hoche la tête, et se redresse sur un coude. Elle est dans une infirmerie sophistiquée, dans une chambre à elle toute seule.

-J'ai cru qu'elle était presque morte, soupire celle aux cheveux rouges. J'ai eu peur, moi.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas presque morte, pourtant, fait remarquer le « dangereux ».

L'autre lui retourne un regard mauvais et un grognement significatif.

-Ouais. Mais toi et tes blagues morbides… on ne sait jamais.

Son ami prend un air faussement outré.

-Moi ? Des blagues morbides ? Je suis l'innocence incarnée…

-Dit celui qui planque des cadavres de souris morte dans sa chambre, termine ironiquement l'asiatique.

-Mais taisez-vous ! s'emporte la blonde. Vous allez lui faire peur.

-J'ai pas envie qu'elle meure de peur, grommelle celle aux cheveux rouges. Déjà que si Drac ne m'avait pas propulsée pour que je la rattrape assez tôt, elle se serait brisée le cou…

Le roumain, Drac apparemment, passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-D'ailleurs, j'y ai été un peu fort, désolé Crimson.

-Ouais, parce que j'ai manqué de me prendre le mur, râle la dénommée Crimson.

Drac esquissa un sourire contrit, dévoilant des canines… pointues.

-Tu ne veux pas parler ? demande la blonde en se tournant vers Meron, détournant son attention.

La petite roule des yeux affolés. Comment faire ? Que faire ?

-Pourquoi ?

Elle cherche sa flûte de vue, ne la voit pas, commence à paniquer…

-Parce qu'elle est muette, dit doucement celle aux yeux gris.

Le silence qui suit sa tirade était si lourd que la fillette z l'impression d'être oppressée par les regards qui passent de la jeune fille à elle. Jeune fille, qui, d'ailleurs, ne parait pas vouloir prononcer un mot de plus, se replongeant dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre (pas du paysage, de la fenêtre).

-P… pardon ? se risque enfin Crimson. T'es sûre, Vesta ?

Vesta ne prend pas la peine de répondre, elle ne bronche d'ailleurs pas. Ils doivent être habitués, car ils ne patientent pas plus pour se tourner vers Meron.

-Tu parles le langages de signes ? demande la blonde.

Là, ça se complique. La petite secoue négativement la tête.

-Alors comment tu communiquais comment ?

Elle mime sa flûte, et a un regard interrogatif en désignant la pièce.

-Désolée, s'excuse Crimson, mais je t'ai sauvée toi, pas ta flûte. On était en mission pour arrêter ces terroristes, mais on ne savait pas qu'ils avaient tués tout le monde. Et quand je t'ai vue tomber et que je t'ai rattrapée… tu as lâché ta flûte, et elle s'est brisée par terre.

Le cœur de Meron se serre. Sa flûte, brisée ! Elle est muette, à présent, silencieuse ! Sa flûte lui permet de parler. Ce qu'elle joue voulait dire quelque chose, et, par un miracle qu'elle même ne comprend pas, son interlocuteur, pour peu qu'il soit assez intelligent, réussit à deviner ses paroles. Sans sa flûte… elle ne peut plus rien dire !

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassure l'asiatique, j'ai demandé à Lissy de lui en refaire une autre ou de réparer la première.

-Tu penses à tout, Wayne ! fiat celui aux yeux rouges en souriant.

Meron ne sait pas qui était cette Lissy, mais elle va pouvoir parler de nouveau, c'est uniquement ça qui comptait.

La porte s'ouvre assez brusquement, et les adolescents, mis à part Vesta qui daigne seulement de tourner la tête, sursautent.

Un vieil homme avec des airs de gentleman entre, le visage doux.

-Bonjour, Watari ! lance Crimson d'un air enjoué.

-Bonjour vous tous, répond le dénommé Watari en souriant. Oh, je vois qu'elle est réveillée ?

-Ouaip, confirme Wayne. Il y a juste un petit problème…

Il lui explique rapidement qu'elle est muette, et qu'avec sa flûte cassée, elle ne peut pas s'exprimer.

Le vieil homme secoue la tête.

-Quelle surprise ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un moyen de communication aussi étrange puisse exister. Au moins, ça vous aura empêché de lui demander son prénom, et de… tricher.

Tous prennent un air qui se veut innocent, s'intéressant brusquement à leurs ongles et celui aux yeux rouges hausse les épaules.

-Je m'en fiche, de toute façon, je sais comment elle s'appelle, moi.

-Merci de garder ça secret, Beyond, soupire Watari.

-Mais oui, mais oui, affirme le jeune garçon. Je le dirais juste à la bande.

-Et je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher…

-Euh… non ?

-On tiendra notre langue, le rassure la blonde.

-Merci Abyss.

Watari tourne son regard vers Meron qui se crispe. Elle n'aime pas être dévisagée, et encore moins ne rien comprendre à la conversation. Or, là, elle n'arrive pas à saisir la moindre information, si ce n'est qu'elle ne doit plus dévoiler son nom, mais que le petit groupe présent va le connaître de toute façon.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demande-t-il. Mime le avec tes mains.

Meron hésite un peu. Les autres vont le savoir, certes, mais… comment savoir si ce n'est pas du bluff ? Elle a développé un petit côté paranoïaque à force d'être élevée dans le respect total des règles, elle le sait, mais elle reste méfiante.

-De toute façon, lâche Crimson, Beyond peut nous le dire.

-Yep, approuve celui aux yeux rouges, et je me ferais un plaisir de le faire.

Le vieil homme la regarde, guettant son approbation, qu'elle finit par donner. Les yeux métalliques de Vesta se sont fixés sur elle l'espace d'un instant et elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'hocher la tête pour se soustraire à leur force magnétique.

-Elle s'appelle Meron Aynalem, déclare Beyond, M-E-R-O-N A-Y-N-A-L-E-M.

-Et bien Meron, reprend Watari, je pense que tu as compris que maintenant, tu dois taire ton vrai nom. Tu ne le diras à personne, à part aux personnes en qui tu auras toute confiance. Cette mesure est… nécessaire.

-Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle était d'accord pour entrer dans la Wammy's.

La voix de Vesta claque, atone et sèche à la fois, légèrement amusée tout de même. C'est une fille bien étrange, fille qui se replonge dans la contemplation de la fenêtre comme si elle n'a jamais ouvert la bouche ou que parler est une corvée. Le groupe la regarde comme si elle venait d'accomplir un exploit. Watari soupire longuement et hoche la tête.

-Tu as raison. Roger voulait qu'elle ait son surnom de suite, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, elle n'a pas donné son approbation. Wayne, tu lui expliques ?

L'asiatique esquisse un fin sourire et se tourne vers la petite.

-Meron, tu sais que tes parents sont morts et que tu n'as nulle part où aller.

-Quel tact ! raille Beyond.

-On t'a demandé ton avis, B ? fait Wayne en relevant un sourcil.

L'ébouriffé étouffe un ricanement terrifiant mais se tait.

L'enfant, elle, hoche la tête, un peu effrayée par celui aux yeux rouges qui se délecte de sa peur. Elle sait que ses parents sont morts et qu'elle est sans-abri, c'est évident.

-Bien, reprend Wayne. Nous t'avons récupérée inconsciente, mal en point et surtout, orpheline. Nous t'avons ramenée à Winchester, en Angleterre, notre lieu de vie.

Meron écarquille les yeux. L'Angleterre ! C'est si loin ! Elle peine à y croire, mais personne n'en rit, ils semblent tous sérieux à ce propos.

-Nous avons auparavant fait quelques recherches sur ta famille et nous avons découvert que tu étais très intelligente. Suffisamment pour entrer dans un orphelinat très spécial, réservé à l'élite, destiné à former des génies, à créer le successeur de L.

Nouvel stupeur. L, le plus grand détective du monde, devenir son successeur ? Cela lui paraît tellement improbable ! Elle secoue la tête, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

-Tu t'y feras, fait Beyond en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste. De toute façon, c'est L qui choisit son successeur, et il doit être dans le top dix au minimum pour ça. Et si c'est pour cette raison que ton vrai nom doit être tenu secret et que tout le monde ici porte un pseudonyme, ce n'est pas le plus important. Enfin, moi, je m'en fiche.

Le brun passe un bras autour de la taille d'Abyss et l'attire contre lui. Elle rougit, mais le reste du groupe lève des yeux amusés au ciel pendant que Watari soupire.

-En tout cas, sourit Wayne, tu verras bien ce que seront tes objectifs. Certains ne songent à qu'à la succession, d'autre s'en fichent totalement. Nous… disons que nous sommes entre les deux. L étant un ami, on n'a pas très envie que ce soit des imbéciles qui prennent sa place.

-La Wammy's, c'est un orphelinat spécial, continue Drac. Pas comme les autres. C'est une sorte d'internat très particulier. Déjà, il n'y a pas d'emploi du temps à proprement parler. Il y a un minimum de cours fixe qu'on doit se taper – pardon, avoir – par semaine, mais sinon, ce sont des options ou des professeurs qui viennent donner des séminaires. Bien mieux qu'une classe banale, en somme. À la fin de la semaine, il y a un classement en fonction de tes résultats – mais les contrôles… la moitié ne sont pas de vrais contrôles, tu ne sauras même pas que tu es évaluée – et à la fin de l'année tu verras à quelle place tu te trouves. Le classement se fait par génération, sinon, évidemment, il n'y aurait que Abyss en première place.

La blonde baisse les yeux d'un air gêné, mais esquisse tout de même un petit sourire.

-La pression pour les examens réels sera un peu rude, dit-elle, mais pas autant que pour notre génération et tu t'en sortiras sans soucis, enfin je l'espère. Il y a des examens dans toutes les matières, et le fait que nous soyons des « génies » ne veut pas dire que nous sommes simplement notés dans l'intellectuel. Il y a aussi du sport, et nos capacités physiques dépassent en général la moyenne. Certains ne paraissent pas très… euh… doués en sport, mais ils le sont, et leurs notes de classe leur permettent de se maintenir quand même en tête du classement. Je pense au premier de ta génération qui fait très apathique. En tout cas, ici, des anciens de la Wammy's sont là pour donner des cours où aider, comme Lissy, armurière, mécanicienne, constructrice etc. officielle de la Wammy's, Genesis, la couturière et designer, ou Fight, professeur de combat. Oui, ici, tout le monde sait se battre, armés ou non.

-Nous sommes très libres et très autonomes, explique Crimson. Ici, la discipline n'est pas de mise. Certes, il y a un règlement et des surveillants, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est nous qui nous auto-disciplinons. Les problèmes se règlent entre élèves, principalement, et si il y a une bagarre, ce sont les élèves qui doivent intervenir – aussi pour la sécurité des surveillants, mais bon. Les cours nous permettent d'avoir de longues pauses pour travailler – ou pas, d'ailleurs –, nous reposer ou nous amuser. La Wammy's est immense et le jardin encore plus, donc tu ne t'ennuieras pas. Nous sommes aussi très proches les uns des autres, donc ne t'étonne pas des relations filles-garçons, qui peuvent être un peu déroutantes.

Elle jette un long regard sur Abyss et Beyond.

-Ces deux là ont beau sortir ensemble, ça fait trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre – celle d'Abyss, évidemment.

Le groupe éclate de rire et Watari soupire une nouvelle fois. D'après ce qu'en comprend Meron, les relations amoureuses ne doivent pas être très courantes, ni très encouragées d'ailleurs.

-Bien, merci, les coupe-t-il, je pense que ce sera tout pour le moment. Tu as compris l'essentiel ?

La fillette hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Tu voudrais venir à la Wammy's ? Je t'expliquerais le reste plus tard, sans les commentaires du plus étrange des petits groupes de l'orphelinat.

-Étrange ? s'offusque Crimson.

Watari réprime un sourire.

-Désolé, mais une fille aux cheveux rouges, un semi-vampire, une blonde fragile et forte à la fois qui aime un dangereux garçon aux yeux sanglant qui voit le nom des gens, un asiatique blasé et une Vestale silencieuse et incompréhensible… c'est étrange, et c'est encore pire quand L est avec vous !

Un petit silence gêné suit sa déclaration.

-Étrange et fiers de l'être, sourit imperceptiblement Vesta.

Le groupe applaudit sa déclaration avec ferveur. Meron ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ils sont vraiment drôles et bizarres, mais elle les apprécie bien.

-Revenons à toi. Veux tu entrer à la Wammy's ? lui demande le vieil homme.

La petite hoche la tête.

-Bien ! Donc, même si je pense que tu l'as compris, je suis Watari, le fondateur de la Wammy's house. Le directeur, que tu rencontreras plus tard, est Roger…

-Un vieux pépé irascible de mes deux, termine le groupe en se regardant d'un air fatigué (même Vesta).

-Et eux sont les plus bizarres mais les meilleurs de la Wammy's house, soupire Watari en roulant des yeux, je te présente Drac, Crimson, Wayne, Vesta, Beyond et Abyss.

-Dans l'ordre, s'amuse Abyss, le roumain semi-vampire blond, celle aux cheveux rouges qui adore se battre, l'asiatique blasé avec des lunettes, l'élégante brune pour qui parler semble être une torture, l'ébouriffé fou aux yeux rouges qui est également mon petit ami, et moi.

-J'adoooooore ta description, raille Drac. Semi-vampire. Comme si aimer le goût sang, être roumain et né dans le prétendu château de Dracula et avoir de longues canines faisait de vous un vampire.

-Ben ouais, s'esclaffe Crimson. Même si t'es pas hématophage.

Drac lui renvoi des yeux noirs qu'elle lui retourne en tirant la langue.

-Je crois que je m'en tire le mieux, ricane Wayne.

Les deux arrêtent illico de se foudroyer du regard pour se tourner vers lui.

-… connard.

C'est trop pour Beyond et Abyss qui explosent de rire. Vesta a tourné ses yeux gris vers eux et regarde la scène avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Bon, les enfants, quand vous aurez fini de rire, on pourra peut-être passer à la suite ? s'enquit Watari.

-… ouiiiii ? font-ils en chœur.

Le vieil homme secoue la tête d'un air épuisé. Il se fait vieux…

-Meron, il te faudrait un surnom… chaque surnom est approprié, même s'il ne le paraît pas…

-Exemple avec un blond teigneux nommé Mello… lâche Wayne.

-… et commence par la même lettre que votre vrai prénom, fait Watari comme s'il n'a jamais été coupé.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Meron, M…

-Le jour où on l'a trouvé, il y avait une brume pas possible, dit doucement Vesta, mais surtout, cette petite a quelque chose d'un peu mystérieux…

Tous se tournent vers elle en la regardant comme si une vache en tutu rose dansant le flamenco vient de passer dans Ferrari violette à pois bleus conduite par un Mello gentil qui parle de lapins avec Near.

-Tu as une idée ? risque Abyss.

Vesta hausse les épaules mais ne répond pas. Si pour Meron ça ne signifie rien, en revanche pour les autres, ça veut dire que oui, mais qu'elle ne comptait pas le leur dire.

-Vesta, s'il te plait, demande Watari. Avec ce que tu viens de dire, je pensais à Mist, mais je me dis que c'était peut-être autre chose…

Comme si ouvrir la bouche lui demande un effort insurmontable, la brune lâche du bout des lèvres :

-Je pensais à Mistya.

Et comme elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus, elle retourne à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

-Mistya, Mistya… fait le vieil homme, songeur. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. À partir de maintenant, Meron, tu seras Mistya. Cela te va ?

La petite hoche la tête avec un grand sourire. Oui, cela lui va parfaitement.

-Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir Roger que tu es réveillée et je vais te l'amener.

Watari la salut avec un sourire et sort de la pièce. Le petit groupe échange un regard paniqué.

-Abyss ? demande Drac.

-J'aurais dit quatorze minutes et vingt cinq seconde, répond-t-elle d'un air crispé.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Plus que six minutes pour discuter ou élaborer un plan avant de se barrer d'ici sans le croiser. Sachant qu'on doit laisser quatre minutes s'écouler avant de sortir.

-On ne l'aime pas tellement, explique Crimson. Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Alors s'il nous voit ici, ça va barder. Il va apprendre qu'on a euh… menacé l'infirmière pour qu'elle nous laisse ici sécher des cours – dont on a d'ailleurs pas besoin – et on va avoir droit à des remontrances chiantes… Watari sait ce qu'on a fait mais il ne dira rien parce qu'il s'en fiche et que ça l'arrange, mais Roger… euh… nan.

-Et si on sort tout de suite, vu que des surveillants vont suivre Watari, on va se faire choper direct, grimace Wayne.

-On n'y peut rien si l'infirmière n'a pas d'autorité !

-Et qu'elle est terrorisée par Beyond et Drac…

Ils esquissent un sourire. Meron, non, Mistya envie leur amitié. Ils semblent différents et même, opposés et impossibles à supporter, mais pourtant, ce qui les lie est bien plus solide qu'on ne le croit. Même quasiment incassable.

-Abyss ? demande Beyond en attrapant sa main.

-On dégage dans deux minutes avec une minute de plus en marge !

Drac se tourne vers la petite qui les regarde, un peu éberluée.

-Désolés du départ précipité, repose toi bien ! Je pense que Lissy aura bientôt fini ta flûte, elle te l'apportera.

L'enfant hoche la tête, ravie.

-Préparez vous ! lance Abyss.

Ils sautent tous sur leurs pieds et se regardent d'un air grave.

-Eh bien mademoiselle…

-C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer…

-J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas importunée…

-Et que vous irez bientôt mieux…

-Alors, en attendant notre prochaine rencontre, au revoir, et…

Les six opinent du chef.

-REPLI STRATÉGIQUE !

Tels des ouragans, les adolescents très immatures foncent comme des flèches hors de la chambre et une seconde après, Mistya est seule. Toutefois, la porte se rouvre légèrement et le visage de Vesta apparaît, juste le temps de dire une phrase :

-Ah, et au fait… bienvenue à la Wammy's house, Mistya !

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Je suis fan de ma "team Beyond", je les adore ! Ils sont gamins, immatures, géniaux, idiots... mais bref, je les aime ! À noter que lorsque les autres appellent Beyond, B, prononcer le Bi, c'est un diminutif, pas la lettre ! S'il vous plait, sinon, ça perd tout son charme (euh...).**

**Mistya est jeune, elle a l'âge de Near (en fait). Elle est une des dernières arrivées. Dans un bonus je mettrais l'ordre dans lequel elles sont arrivées, histoire que vous puissiez vous repérer. La plupart sont nées en 1989, mais il y en a quelques unes en 90 et Mistya est la seule de 91. Elle est dans la chambre de Gun et elles s'entendent très bien... bref, elles s'entendent toutes très bien. Elle a également un héritage énorme, et prend soin de bien le cacher... hum hum. **

**Allez, plus qu'une ! Hourra, c'est bientôt fini !**

**Des reviews, i'bakwon (s'il vous plait en éthiopien) ?**


	8. Scythe

**Hello hello ! Je poste Scythe, ma dernière Wammy's girl aujourd'hui, car aujourd'hui... est un jour spécial.**

**Scythe veut dire la faux, ça se fait un peu penser à la mort. Et le cinq novembre, c'est l'anniversaire de mort L. Lawilet, le détective le plus mignon et le plus adorable au monde, en plus d'être le meilleur.**

**C'est la première Wammy's girl que j'ai écrite, et paradoxalement la dernière que je poste. Je la trouve un peu dark, mais j'aime bien ! Le personnage fait un peu Mary-Sue, mais vous verrez que un, je n'ai pas eu le choix, deux en fait non, ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue. Et puis, quelle importance après tout ? Vous n'allez pas la voir pour longtemps.**

**Je précise que je n'aime pas trop la chanson dont j'ai mis les paroles, mais le texte convenait et je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre.**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_I know for death who comes for me_  
_But in my mind I cannot see_

_Hours of Fate are in me neck_  
_I feel the scythe of time and there's no way back_

_Scythe of time, Grave Digger_

Scythe

Elle contemple sa faux. Elle aime les faux, elle les adore. Le long bâton, la lame fine et recourbée qui brille sous la lune, le tranchant efficace sur lequel dégouline du sang. Elle ne se sent pas mal. Elle se sent libre. C'est étrange, cette sensation de liberté. Surtout qu'elle se sent libre, mais vide. Elle est creuse, et en elle, c'est le néant. Elle sait qu'elle devrait se sentir mal. C'est mal, d'avoir blessé un homme avec sa faux qu'elle aime tant, alors qu'elle est si jeune. Elle essuie le sang du bout du doigt, et le compare au sien, qui coule le long de son bras droit. C'est le même, et pourtant elle sait qu'il ne lui appartient pas. Cette expérience l'aurait surprise avant. Elle ne la remplit pas. Elle est toujours aussi vide.

Elle est assise, un genou contre elle, sur une tombe. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle appartient. Elle sait déjà lire parfaitement, elle est précoce, mais elle a la flemme de se pencher pour regarder. L'obscurité ne la gêne pas. Il doit être minuit, et tout est sombre, mais elle distingue encore les corps de quatre hommes desquels elle s'est éloignée. Elle est nyctalope, si elle en croit ses parents. Ses parents. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas pleurer ? Pourquoi est-elle si vide ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas triste ? Ils sont morts, ils ne reviendront plus. Les quatre hommes les ont tués. Elle les a vus. Elle n'a pas été choquée. Elle ne l'est toujours pas. Elle est vide. Elle tente d'éprouver quelque chose, en se souvenant de la scène.

Ses parents l'ont pour la première fois emmenée à l'endroit où ils allaient toujours, chaque lundi soir. Ils ont dit qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour être initiée. Elle a su qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes. On l'a autorisée à prendre sa faux. Elle ne peut pas s'en séparer. Il lui faut une faux. Un pendentif, un porte-clés, une vraie, elle s'en fiche, mais elle en a besoin. Un sentiment de sécurité, de secret, de défense. Les faux sont les gardiennes de son âme, de sa vie, de ses secrets, de son cœur. Elle ne peut pas se montrer à quiconque sans, c'est comme se mettre à nu, elle en est incapable. Pourquoi ses parents lui en ont-ils offert une lorsqu'elle était encore plus petite qu'à présent ? C'était un mystère, enfin résolu.

Ils ont roulé longtemps, jusqu'à un cimetière. La nuit, la mort, le macabre et le lugubre ne l'ont jamais effrayée. Elle éprouve un grand respect pour les morts et les tombes, le sang ne la répugnent pas, et les cadavres la laissent indifférente. Ce n'est pas ça qui lui a fait peur, non. Mais elle s'est sentie mal. Non pas que ce cimetière est différent. Elle n'a seulement pas aimé l'atmosphère qui s'est établie lorsqu'ils sont entrés. Il y a eu quatre hommes, vêtus d'une toge noire, et un sourire malsain et fanatique a éclairé leurs visages en la voyant. Ils ont donné une toge semblable à ses parents, qui ont échangé des poignées de main avec eux. Elle a eu envie de fuir. Le cimetière et les tombes, les ifs et les fleurs l'ont rassurée. Elle est dans son univers, elle ne risque rien. Elle a l'avantage, ils avaient des bougies, il lui suffisait d'aller assez loin, où ils ne la verraient plus, pour s'en aller rapidement par les voies de sorties qu'elle a repérées. S'ils savaient les prouesses physiques qu'elle était capable de faire, pour son âge…

-La voilà, a déclaré fièrement son père en la poussant en avant. L'élue.

-Enfin, a soupiré un homme qui paraissait être le chef, notre princesse est parmi nous. C'est la bonne ?

-Oui, a acquiescé sa mère, nous l'avons élevée pour, et elle est nyctalope. Elle aime les faux, mais bien plus que ce que nous pensions, et malheureusement, elle les a préférées aux crânes, mais la nuit, la mort, les tombes et les cimetières, ainsi que le sang ne l'effrayent pas. Nous avons tout fait pour qu'elle soit comme ça. Voyez également sa maigreur presque anorexique, sa beauté et son physique. Elle possède un cerveau très développé aussi.

-Parfait ! Le jour tant attendu est arrivé.

Là, elle a compris qu'une bonne partie de sa personnalité a été construite selon les critères de ses parents, pour qu'elle joue un rôle qu'elle ne connait pas, et qui ne l'a pas tentée. Ses yeux se sont durcis. Cependant, sa précocité et son génie viennent d'elle même, pas d'une quelconque manipulation, et elle en est très fière. Les hommes se sont approchés d'elle, et sa prise sur sa faux, qui fait au moins deux fois sa taille, mais est rétractible – elle l'a modifiée elle même pour aller partout avec – s'est resserrée.

-Ma petite, tu vas changer de nom.

Elle n'a pas répondu, se muant dans une carapace de silence encore plus pesant qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Désolée, s'est excusée sa mère, elle n'est pas très bavarde. Elle est taciturne et peu loquace. Mais elle est très intelligente. Et rassurez vous, personne ne connaît encore son nom, nous avons tout fait pour. Elle n'a pas été en maternelle. Il lui reste encore un an avant l'école primaire, elle aura le temps de se faire à son nouveau nom.

-Bien, très bien. Alors, ma petite, tu vas t'appeler Thanatos.

La déesse de la mort. C'est réjouissant, pour elle. Elle n'aime pas spécialement son vrai nom, mais celui là, elle l'a encore moins aimé.

-Tu es la fille de notre déesse Thanatos, notre élue, notre princesse, faite pour régner sur le monde avec nous ! Tu seras la reine. Tout le monde t'aimera et te vénèrera.

Elle a reculé. Sans trembler, sans montrer sa peur. Mais elle a reculé. Ils sont fous, complètement fous. Et ses parents aussi.

-Vous êtes cinglés, a-t-elle lâché, méprisante.

-Sa voix est tellement mélodieuse, s'est extasié un autre homme. Vous verrez, princesse, que nous sommes éclairés, et les autres sont fous.

-Lira, a soufflé le chef à sa mère, elle n'a pas été conditionnée.

-Elle ne voulait rien entendre, et comme elle ne parle quasiment pas, il nous était impossible de savoir si elle avait compris ou non.

-Je vois. Commençons la cérémonie.

-Oui.

Ils se sont penchés vers elle. Le chef avait parlé.

-Thanatos, ma chérie, la cérémonie va te sacrer reine de la nuit, notre reine du monde. Tu vas d'abord perdre ton lien avec la démone Marie.

-Marie ?

-Oui, la Vierge Marie.

Elle a été épouvantée de comprendre si vite leurs pensées, et s'est demandé pourquoi ses parents étaient d'accords. Elle a eu sa réponse d'elle même. Ils sont aussi fous et fanatiques que les quatre hommes.

-Meros, approche.

Un magnifique jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus s'est avancé. Il transporte des vêtements, qu'il a déposés devant elle. Elle y a jeté un coup d'œil : c'est une tenue gothique punk. Le style lui a plu, et elle a apprécié les vêtements, mais n'a pas compris ce que ça faisait ici.

-Mettez-les.

Elle a secoué la tête. Pas question de se changer ici, devant des inconnus.

-Désolés, Lira, Paul, s'est excusé le chef, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-C'est normal, elle ne veut rien entendre.

-Elle est parfaite, mais ce côté rebelle, nous n'avons rien pu faire contre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je l'avais prévu.

Il a fait signe à l'autre homme qui n'a encore rien dit de venir, avec une mallette, qu'il a ouverte. Il en a sorti le pistolet qu'elle contenait avec délicatesse, et l'a pointé sur elle.

-Mets-les.

Elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se changer rapidement devant eux. D'après leurs regards admiratifs, la tenue devait bien lui aller, mais franchement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

-Bien ! s'est exclamé le chef. Maintenant, la seconde partie ! Tu dois perdre ton dernier lien avec la Vierge. Meros, ton opposé, va t'aider à le briser.

Son opposé, oui. Il était blond avec une courte tignasse bouclée, elle avait des cheveux noirs ébène longs et lisses, il avait le teint hâlé, elle était blanche comme un linge, il avait des yeux bleus, les siens étaient aussi sombres que ses cheveux, il était adulte, elle était encore une enfant, une enfant très jeune. Et ils voulaient qu'elle perde sa virginité avec lui.

-Hors de question.

Le pistolet s'est approché de sa tempe. Sans hésiter, puisque de toute façon, elle a sentit qu'avec les talents qu'elle a, tout cela pouvait faire du mal aux autres et très mal tourner pour elle, et a plaqué la crosse sur sa tête, et a poussé le pouce de l'homme, qui a relevé son arme juste avant qu'elle ne se tire une balle dans la tête.

Le coup est parti sur son père. En plein cœur. Il s'est effondré. Elle n'a pas été horrifiée. Elle a été désolée. Mais pas triste ou coupable. Juste désolée. Elle a su qu'elle regretterait cet homme qu'elle a cru bon, mais elle ne s'est pas sentie coupable, malgré ses efforts pour ressentir au moins de la culpabilité.

-Non ! a hurlé sa mère, devenant folle. J'arrête ! Vous alliez me prendre ma fille, vous venez de me prendre mon mari ! Salauds !

Déchaînée, elle a bondi sur le chef, lui a prit son revolver, et a tiré sur Meros qui commençait à se déshabiller. Puis, les deux autres l'ont maitrisée, et le chef l'a exécutée. À nouveau, elle s'est juste sentie désolée, et a su qu'elle allait la regretter, mais elle n'a pas été élevée pour ressentir des émotions. On lui a toujours appris que c'était inutile, mais elle voulait les sentir. Or, elle était vide. Mais avant le néant total, elle a ressenti la haine. La rage. La rancœur. Ces deux êtres l'ont peut-être manipulée, réduite à l'état de pantin, elle les a aimés, et ils lui ont offert la vie. Comment ces hommes pouvaient tant mépriser la vie ?

Le chef a fait un pas en avant. Elle a abattu sa faux. La lame a glissé le long du ventre gras, provoquant un geyser de sang, et le repoussant loin d'elle. Sa force et sa maîtrise de sa faux perfectionnée et personnalisée lui donnaient l'avantage. Mais le chef a tiré sans faire exprès, et une balle a rasé son bras, faisant gicler un liquide rouge auquel elle n'a prêté pas plus d'attention. Elle a su l'homme en vie, elle pouvait l'entendre gémir misérablement à côté de Meros, encore vivant mais souffrant. Elle n'allait pas tuer les autres, ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle s'abaisse à leur niveau. Si petite et déjà si précoce. Un génie qui savait pertinemment qu'elle avait gâché les premières années de sa vie.

Une fois que les quatre hommes ont été à terre, elle s'est enfuie, courant comme une folle à travers les tombes jusqu'à s'arrêter, tomber à genoux, se relever, et s'asseoir sur une stèle. Elle a regardé sa faux longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Voilà.

Elle ne sent toujours rien, même après s'être souvenue. Elle n'a même pas mal au bras. Elle est vide. Complètement vidée. Elle n'était pas déjà « pleine ». Éprouver une émotion lui paraissait difficile. Elle pouvait sans aucune difficulté résoudre un problème ardu, mais être triste, horrifiée ou désespérée, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait que sentir la haine et la rage, qui avaient disparu de son cœur. Elle est vide. Elle se lève, et trottine jusqu'au corps des quatre hommes. Elle s'accroupit et fouille les poches de celui qui était en meilleur état, jetant un long coup d'œil aux cadavres de ses parents. Toujours rien. Elle ne soupire pas, et trouve un téléphone portable. Après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait du réseau, elle revient à la tombe sur laquelle elle était assise avant, et s'y place à nouveau.

Elle chantonne un peu, et s'arrête, car elle ne sait pas si elle a le droit de chantonner dans une pareille scène.

Elle tape le dix-sept sur le téléphone, et attend. La police ne met pas longtemps à répondre. Elle décide de ne pas les faire patienter.

_-Allô ?_

-Je me trouve au cimetière Fleur Bleue, dans le village qui se trouve à trois kilomètres de Liverpool, dont je ne connais pas le nom. C'est le seul, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Cinq hommes et une femme sont dedans, quatre sont blessés moyennement gravement, et le reste est mort tué par une balle. Je crois qu'ils faisaient parti d'une sorte de… groupe qui avait des idées étranges.

_-Une secte ? _répondit le policier qui avait visiblement du mal à enregistrer le flux de paroles.

-Oui, si c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle.

_-Pardon ?_

-Ceci n'est pas une blague, venez, s'il vous plait. Ils voulaient conquérir le monde au nom de la déesse Thanatos.

_-Thanatos, vous dîtes ?_

-Oui.

_-Je vous crois. Qui parle ? Le numéro est caché._

-Je ne sais pas le nom du propriétaire du portable. C'est le chef de la secte, je pense.

_-Euh, pardon ?_

Elle raccroche sans aucune manière, et attend. Elle n'a que ça à faire. L'attente est longue. Mais lorsque la lune commence à descendre, une silhouette se découpe dans le cimetière, comme cherchant quelqu'un. Elle ne bouge pas. Finalement, la silhouette la trouve. C'est un jeune homme, un adolescent, aux cheveux noirs en bataille, grand, voûté, avec des cernes et une peau pâle, portant un t-shirt blanc et un jean bleu, et des tennis sans chaussettes.

-Bonsoir, lance-t-il en la voyant.

Elle ne répond pas. Ce garçon lui inspire confiance. Elle apprécie son allure marginale, le fait qu'il ne paraisse pas surpris de la voir.

-Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Une question incongrue. Leurs regards, noirs tout les deux, se croisent, et ne se quittent plus. Il la fascine. Il est envoûtant. Il n'est pas charismatique, ni séduisant, mais il dégage autre chose de bien plus beau et lumineux.

La lumière de la Justice.

-Qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle.

-Je suis L.

L. Juste L. Juste la lettre L. Le détective dont tout le monde parle, le plus grand, celui qui a résolu un nombre incalculable d'enquêtes. Il est si jeune, même pas adulte, encore. Pourquoi, alors qu'il ne s'est jamais montré, lui dit-il qui il est, et se révèle-t-il à une gamine comme elle ?

-Et toi ? questionne-t-il.

-Mes parents sont morts.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle veut éluder la question, mais… elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Et elle ne trouve que à dire. Il faut qu'il la « remplisse » à nouveau. Elle ne veut plus être vide.

-Comment ?

-À cause de moi et d'eux.

-Eux ?

-Mes parents sont morts.

-Moi aussi.

Il l'impressionne. Elle n'arrive pas à répondre correctement, et il la comprend, lui offrant une voie de secours. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, car elle est vide, et la lumière de ce garçon la remplie.

-Tu aimes les faux ? interroge-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle qualifierait d'adorable, car elle n'a pas d'autres mots pour décrire la beauté, la lumière et l'humanité de son sourire.

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

-On voulait que j'aime les crânes.

Il fait une grimace, et elle a envie de rire. Oui, de rire. Le néant est parti, à tout jamais lui semble-t-il.

-Je préfère les sucreries.

-On m'a élevée pour que je sois comme je suis.

-Comme tu es ?

-Oui. Insensible, froide. Ils ne savaient pas que je serais un génie précoce, que je serais peu loquace, taciturne et rebelle.

-Je vois. C'est bien. Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai cinq ans, L. Et je pense avoir dix ans de moins que toi.

-C'est toi qui as blessé ces hommes ?

-Les quatre vivants, oui. Les morts sont mes parents, et ce sont les autres qui les ont tués.

-Raconte moi.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux.

-J'aime bien ta tenue. Tu es jolie.

-D'accord, je raconte.

Il est vraiment… spécial. Sa lumière, ses mots, sa voix, tout en lui donne une sensation d'humanité. Et elle sait qu'en lui racontant tout, elle sera pleine. Elle n'est déjà plus vide.

Une fois qu'elle a fini – il ne l'a pas interrompue une seule fois – il hoche la tête.

-Cette secte était dangereuse. Je la traquais, mais je l'avais perdue de vue. Ils voulaient conquérir le Royaume Uni au nom de Thanatos, en utilisant un enfant conditionné pour les diriger, qui s'infiltrerait partout et répandrait le nom de la déesse. Tu es très forte, et tu as été courageuse.

-Peut-être.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je n'ai plus de nom.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Ils voulaient m'appeler Thanatos. Ils m'ont pris mon nom. Je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle, maintenant. Et je ne sais pas non plus où je vais aller.

-Moi, je sais. Si tu veux, tu peux aller à la Wammy's house, à Winchester.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un orphelinat pour surdoués. Tu y trouveras ta place sans peine.

Il lui raconte ce qu'est la Wammy's house. Il lui décrit le fonctionnement. Elle a envie d'y aller. Elle a envie de tenter sa chance pour être son successeur. Elle ne veut pas l'être, mais elle veut opposer une concurrence. En fait, elle veut le revoir. Et elle veut avoir des amis.

-J'aimerais bien y aller, sourit-elle.

-J'ai vu.

-Tu viendras nous voir ?

-Ça dépendra de mon temps libre… et de toi.

-Je serais en tête du classement.

-Là bas aussi, il y a des génies.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ?

-Je ne serais sans doute pas dans les trois premiers, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour être dans les dix premiers.

-Je te fais confiance.

Elle hoche la tête, heureuse. Elle n'est plus seule. La glace de son cœur a commencé à fondre. Avec lui, elle a pu lâcher sa faux, presque l'oublier. Ce garçon vient d'éclairer à nouveau sa vie.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu de toi même ? demande-t-elle, curieuse.

-J'ai fait des recherches sur cette secte, et j'avais appris qu'ils avaient une petite fille, très jeune. La police m'a appelée pour me dire que la secte avait été retrouvée, et que la personne qui les avait appelés était étrange. J'ai réécouté la conversation, et en ait conclu que c'était la petite fille qui avait parlé. Et j'ai compris que tu étais suffisamment intelligente pour entrer à la Wammy's. Alors je suis venu en secret, par moi même.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis contente. Mais ça me fait plaisir.

-Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas ressentir pleinement, de ne pas savoir aimer. Et je sais que toi, tu peux apprendre comment faire.

-Ce n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre.

-Je l'espère. Avant que tu n'entres à la Wammy's, j'aurais besoin de ton nom. Ton nom de naissance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Chaque enfant de la Wammy's porte un surnom donné soit par moi, soit par le fondateur, Watari. Ce surnom devient votre nom. Votre vrai nom doit être gardé secret. La première lettre de votre surnom est la même que celle de votre nom. Voilà pourquoi.

-Skialba Rosen. Je m'appelle Skialba Rosen. Du grec Skia, l'ombre, et du latin Alba, blanche.

-L'ombre blanche, donc.

-Oui, L.

Elle aime comment résonne le L, dans sa bouche. Elle apprécie le détective, elle se sent proche de lui. Il lui fait penser qu'elle n'a pas gâché sa vie. Qu'elle peut prendre un nouveau départ.

-Et bien, ton surnom est tout trouvé, sourit L. Je suis heureux que tu t'appelles Skialba.

Elle attend. Son cœur bat vite.

-Bienvenue à la Wammy's house, Scythe.

Scythe, la faux. La glace fond. Elle se laisse tomber dans ses bras, et se met à pleurer.

Le vide a disparu, il ne reste que la lumière.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**J'espère que toute la série vous aura plus, le bonus arrive dans pas longtemps. Je précise que j'ai mis au moins une heure à lui trouver son prénom, j'arrivais pas à avoir le bon mot. Aggrrr. Mais je suis satisfaite du résultat.**

**Ensuite, Scythe a perdu une bonne partie de ses émotions et a du réapprendre à ressentir. Elle est très taciturne et très étrange, presque enfantine. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de tact et est incapable de saisir une atmosphère, mais en revanche, elle est plus fine qu'elle ne le laisse penser. Elle se met très rarement en colère, et demande souvent aux autres si le fait qu'elle ressente ça ou ça soit normal. Pour ma part, même si je n'aurais sans doute pas l'occasion de la mettre en scène, je l'adore, et dès que je l'imagine, je la trouve rigolote.**

**Elle est la colocataire et meilleure amie de Justice. Les deux sont surnommées les marmottes car elles adorent dormir et sont incapables de se réveiller d'elles mêmes.**

**Alors, voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour... merci d'avoir suivi la série de mes Wammy's girl !**

**Ja na ! (en l'honneur de ma très chère PtitSaumonBleu !)**

**Des reviews, please ?**


End file.
